


A way back

by iwantasuperfarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Earth-23 Kara Danvers/Superwoman, Earth-23 Lena Luthor, Earth-23 married Supercorp, Earth-29 Agent Lena Luthor, Earth-29 Alex Danvers - Freeform, Earth-29 Kara Kent, Earth-29 Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake Science, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sanvers - Freeform, danvers sister, interdimensional extrapolar, mentions of Red K Supergirl, post-season 2 of Supergirl, supercorp super slow burn, they get lost in another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth
Summary: Kara, Maggie and Alex visit Earth-1 to help out Berry with some alien emergency and are set to return back home to Earth-38.But not everything goes as planned with Kara's interdimensional extrapolator.OrThe one where they end up in a different universe and meet familiar faces.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 78
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set around S2, not really following canon.

“It was a pleasure to have you here on Earth-1,” Barry Allen whispered in Kara’s ear, as they hugged. “We wouldn’t have done it without you,” he added a bit louder, looking over Kara’s shoulder at Alex and Maggie. 

“It’s always a pleasure to help you, you know that!” Kara exclaimed.

Alex smiled and said, “I still can’t believe we’re on a different Earth.”

“Same, Danvers,” Maggie replied as the three of them proceeded to hug all the members of Team Flash.

Barry had requested Kara’s help to solve another alien situation. Alex and Maggie had tagged along because Kara had wanted them to try interdimensional travel, and because she didn’t want to go alone again. In the end, Alex’s knowledge of bioengineering and alien species coupled with Maggie’s detective skills had helped a lot in solving the case.

“You will all be missed!” Iris said as Barry, Caitlin, and the others stood there in front of the three women.

“Well, you know what to do, Supergirl!” Cisco said, motioning to the breaching device that he had built especially for her.

Kara nodded, sad to say goodbye but at the same time excited to go finally home. She just hoped she would be on time for her dinner at Lena’s. She looked at Maggie and Alex and nodded as she extended her left hand to them. 

"Let’s go back to our Earth!”

Alex and Maggie held onto Kara’s left hand tightly.

“Hopefully, I’m not going to throw up this time,” Maggie commented, recalling their arrival some days ago. She waved at Barry and the others before concentrating on the device in Kara’s other hand.

Alex smirked at her girlfriend but remained silent.

“Hold on tight!” Kara warned them before she activated the interdimensional extrapolator.

They both did as they were told and closed their eyes.

“Have a safe journey back home!” They heard Barry yell in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ouch… That hurt!” Alex murmured to herself, opening her eyes and massaging her head, “Kara? Maggie? You guys alright?” she called out.

She slowly stood up from her position on the floor. The feeling of being teleported into another universe had felt slightly different compared to the first time she had tried it, but she decided to ignore that sensation for now. The redhead put all her concerns aside and looked around in search of her sister and her girlfriend.

“Why the heck is it so dark in here?” The DEO agent whispered to herself, “Maggie? Kara?” She raised her voice, “Where are you?”

“Over here!” Maggie muffled voice called out. Alex followed the sound. As she started walking towards where she hoped her girlfriend would be, she realized that this place looked somewhat familiar.

“Maggie? Are you alright?” Alex asked as she continued to make her way towards her lover.

Maggie grunted from somewhere nearby. The soft blue light coming from this side of the room helped Alex notice Maggie’s figure.

The detective was sitting upright on the floor with her back against the wall, and she looked like she’d just finished throwing up.

“Babe,” Alex whispered, concerned.

“Careful, Danvers,” Maggie warned her, “I threw up all over that side of the floor.”

“Maggie,” Alex repeated. She crouched down next to the detective and placed a hand under her chin.

“I’m okay,” Maggie smiled weakly, “Help me up, please. The smell is unbearable.”

Alex nodded and chuckled, “Gross.”

“Shut up,” the detective said as she took Alex’s hand and stood on her feet.

“Where the hell are we? And where’s Little Danvers?” Maggie asked, looking around and squeezing Alex’s hand.

“I don’t know. I still haven’t seen,” Alex replied, concern written all over her face, “This place looks familiar. It looks like one of the rooms at the DEO’s out-of-town headquarters.”

“There’s an out-of-town DEO?” Maggie asked curiously.

“Yes,” Alex replied, “I used to work here.”

“Well, do you know someone that could help us here?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded again and thought about Lucy Lane and a couple of other colleagues she could trust, “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Good, let’s go find them, then”, Maggie said, pulling out her gun, “You still have your laser gun, right?”

“Yes, come on.”

They exited the room and found themselves walking down a semi-dark corridor, lightened only by the mini blue lights on both sides of the wall.

“This place gives me the creeps, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, “Something’s not right.”

Alex nodded, holding her gun tightly in her hands. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had a nagging feeling about this place too. The DEO agent was about to reply when a familiar voice behind them interrupted her.

“Freeze! Lower your weapons and turn around. Hands up where I can see them!”

 _Vasquez?_ Alex thought.

Maggie threw a glance over at Alex and then nodded slowly. They both turned and dropped their weapons at their feet as flashy lights hit both their faces making them squint.

Alex recited the DEO emergency protocol and stated her security code, squinting her eyes. “I’m DEO agent Alexandra Danvers, and she is Detective Maggie Sawyer from the NCPD Science Division. We can explain, we mean no harm. Just get me to Director Henshaw or Director Lane. I can explain everything about how we think we got here.”

Suddenly, the agents dropped their flashlights, and Alex and Maggie opened their eyes slowly.

Alex went pale, and Maggie frowned.

“Agent Vasquez?” Alex whispered incredulously.

Agent Vasquez’s face and expression looked just as Alex remembered. The only difference about her appearance was her shaved head and the fact that the woman was glaring at them suspiciously. Alex knew that look; she had used it many times with her suspects. Vasquez was looking at them as if they were two criminals. It was slightly disturbing.

Vasquez nodded to her agents, and in a matter of seconds, Maggie and Alex found themselves with their fronts pressed up against the nearest wall. The agents handcuffed them roughly.

“Fuck! What are you doing!?” Maggie protested, “I thought these were your friends, Danvers.” She then added, turning to her girlfriend.

“Why are you doing this, Agent Vasquez?” Alex protested as they were both dragged away.

“I’m taking you both to the Director,” Vasquez said cryptically, looking at Maggie with what resembled an expression of disgust. Agent Vasquez motioned the other agents to move along.

“Alex? What if the device didn’t exactly send us back home t-to our Earth?” Maggie muttered slowly.

Alex threw a glance at the other woman. She looked visibly disheveled and tired, but Alex thought she was as beautiful as always. Maggie lifted one eyebrow at her, questioningly. Alex didn’t reply. She just hoped that Maggie was wrong and that they were dreaming somehow.

 _Wake up, idiot_ , Alex said to herself.

They were going to wake up soon in each other’s arms and laugh for hours about this bizarre situation.

 _Right_?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Maggie were roughly thrown in a small interrogation room and handcuffed to the chairs.

“Looks like we’re still sleeping soundly,” Alex muttered to herself, trying to find a comfortable position on the chair.

She remembered this room well. It was where she’d interrogated many of her suspects, aliens and humans alike.

“Is this necessary?” Maggie asked the agents vehemently. She didn’t get any reply.

Vasquez sent the other agents outside and turned to the two women, “The director will be here soon.”

She turned to leave.

“Where’s Supergirl?!” Alex called out after her.

Vasquez turned to her, staring down at the woman in silence. Alex saw a glimpse of confusion on her hard features. Vasquez ignored her and left the room.

“What the hell,” Alex muttered, “She looks like our Vasquez, but she’s not…”

“She’s not the Vasquez we both know,” Maggie finished for her, and Alex nodded.

“I mean, the haircut is the most striking clue.” The agent commented.

“But that doesn’t mean anything, Alex. She could have gotten the haircut while we were on Earth-1 at Barry’s,” Maggie reasoned, “The most striking clue is that she is hostile towards us! I doubt our Vasquez would act like that.”

“I know. But there must be a logical explanation for all of this,” Alex reflected, “I mean sometimes Vasquez works here so it’s understandable she’d be here.”

Maggie nodded, “I don’t know her as good as you do, but if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. She wasn’t looking at me like that last week when we were at the Dive bar playing pool with her wife!” She commented.

“I know,” Alex replied, shifting uncomfortably on the chair, “If we’re here, it means Kara is here too. Right?”

“She should be, yes,” Maggie agreed.

“What if they hurt her, Maggie?” Alex asked, concerned.

Maggie looked at her worriedly. She wished she could take Alex into her arms and hold her tightly against her body.

“What if they have Kryptonite?” Alex asked, “It could kill her.”

Maggie shook her head, “It wouldn’t make any sense.”

Alex shut her eyes and sighed. Nope, still here. Not a dream.

“Hey, look at me, Danvers,” Maggie whispered. Alex turned to her and locked her hazel eyes with brown, “We’ll be fine, we just have to be extra careful and explain everything to J’onn and…”

“And what if you’re right?” Alex asked.

“What do you mean?” Maggie stared at her.

“What if the extrapolator malfunctioned and sent us to a-another universe, another Earth?” Alex asked, in a low tense voice, “It might be the only reasonable explanation!”

Maggie sighed. She didn’t want Alex to be right.

“That would explain why Vasquez behaves like that and why no one seems to be listening to us.” The red-head continued.

“We can’t be sure, Alex,” the detective countered.

“And what if we are criminals in this universe?!” Alex asked.

“Al-...”

Suddenly, someone unlocked the door, and the two women turned their attention towards the entrance.

Vasquez entered the room first, followed closely by a dark-haired woman that looked like a carbon copy of Maggie.

“What the...” The detective muttered, looking at her double coming to stand before them, arms folded across her chest.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up into her, hairline, “I don’t understand.”

Maggie’s doppelganger was wearing the DEO’s tactical gear and had a shiny laser gun attached to her thigh holster. Despite looking like Maggie Sawyer, this woman had a completely different posture, which was in a way similar to a soldier’s, and her body oozed confidence and power. Her hair was slightly shorter than Maggie’s, shaved on one side.

“Name’s Maggie Sawyer,” She introduced herself as she looked between the two women, “And I’m the acting director of the DEO,” She stated in a calm and assertive tone.

Alex and Maggie gasped.

“Well,” The director added, “you two better start talking.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Sawyer confronts Alex and Maggie and the two find out something new about this Earth.

“I think we can say that I was right.” Maggie commented, “Cisco’s device screwed up big time,” she whispered, throwing a glance at Alex, who was still looking in disbelief at director Sawyer.

“Agent Vasquez, release them please,” Sawyer ordered, staring at the women in front of her.

Maggie shivered as she heard the coldness in director Sawyer’s voice, her voice. Vasquez complied, freeing both Alex and Maggie.

“Well, isn’t this weird?” the detective commented, looking at her twin, showing her dimples, “I like your haircut.”

Director Sawyer frowned at her look-alike, and if she was amused, she didn’t show it.

“Before I send you two off to the med bay to get tested, you have one minute to tell me why you look exactly like me,” She said, looking at Maggie and then turned to Alex, “And why do you look like Dr. Danvers.”

“You’re in this Earth too,” Maggie smirked, looking at Alex.

“What kind of shapeshifters are you?” Dir. Sawyer said as she rolled her eyes at Maggie’s antics, “You’ve got 50 seconds left.”

“I-I will explain, ma’am,” Alex said after all this Maggie was technically her superior since she was director of the DEO. “We’re not enemies. Y-you have to believe me.”

“Go on,” The director encouraged her.

“If our suspicions are correct, we are here because of a fault in our breaching device, which sent us here, in this universe, instead of sending us back home, um, to Earth-38.” Alex finished slowly.

“Earth-38? You’re telling me the multiverse theory is true and that you use a device to travel between universes?” The DEO director asked skeptically.

“Well, we usually don’t…” Maggie replied, “Only when it’s necessary.”

“I don’t trust them, ma’am,” Vazquez interjected.

The detective rolled her eyes, “Tell me something I don’t know, Agent.”

“We are Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers, for god’s sake! You have eyes, right?!” Alex exclaimed, “I can show you my badge.”

“Right!” Maggie exclaimed, and they both pulled out their badges.

They looked as Maggie’s doppelganger took the badges and examined them quickly, “Your badges could be fake for all we know,” the director commented, unimpressed.

Alex sighed, “They’re not. You must have the resources to test them, right?”

Director Sawyer ignored her.

“Something must have gone wrong when Supergirl activated it,” Maggie reasoned.

“ _Super girl_?” Dir. Sawyer asked her skeptically.

Alex nodded, “She’s my sister. I mean, you know the other me so she should have a sister too, right?”

Dir. Sawyer stood up and looked down at her, “That’s enough,” she said, “I’m taking these badges to our Head tech for the examination.”

“Wait!” Alex and Maggie said in unison.

“I’ve waited enough. I should have put you two in our containment cells right away.” Sawyer said, gravely, “I’m going to have some tests run on you so we can find out more about your kind.”

“What?! Do you think we’re aliens? We’re not aliens, for god’s sake,” protested Maggie.

“Why don’t you tell us where Supergirl is?” Alex asked, angrily, “If you hurt her, I swear I...”

Director Maggie Sawyer shook her head and looked down at them, “I don’t know what you are saying. There is no _super girl_ here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened to our Kara. Will she find a way to get to her Alex and Maggie?

Kara groaned softly and opened her eyes. Scanning the area around her, she realized that she was in what looked like a military base of some sort. The walls and floors' material was the same as the ones at the DEO. Something was wrong. She needed to find her sister and Maggie and get the hell out of here. Kara saw her extrapolator on the floor, picked it up, and hid it in her front pocket. Hopefully, it wasn't damaged, or she was pretty sure Cisco was going to kill her.

She approached a room that looked like a lab and slowly entered.

She just hoped they didn't have some kind of anti-alien weapon here.

Kara heard some steps approaching the door and used her superspeed to hide in the far side of the lab. Her experience as Supergirl had taught her to be better safe than sorry; she needed to assess the situation before diving into action. At least, that's what her sister would do. Rao, Alex, and Maggie. She hoped they were alright.

"Agent, I need you to look into these two IDs. Find out if they are authentic. We might have a case of stolen identity by shapeshifters."

Kara frowned. That sounded a lot like Maggie's voice, just more authoritative. Kara used her x-ray vision to spy on whoever was in the room from behind a piece of massive machinery.

"Consider it done, director."

Kara almost gasped out loud. That voice. It sounded so familiar.

Lena? Could it be? Why was she here?

Okay, this was not their Earth. Did this Lena call Maggie Director?

"Any chance these could be fake?" Maggie inquired. Kara observed the exchange with her mouth open, her eyebrows lifting at Maggie's shaved haircut and composed body language.

Lena nodded, "Positive. Every ID or badge has a specific and unique chip, so it should be easy to find out whether these are fake or not."

Kara made a face, stunned by Lena's answer. She could now pick up an accent coming from her best friend's lookalike. Oh my Rao, was this Lena Irish? Kara knew _her_ Lena had spent part of her childhood in Ireland, but her accent was almost completely gone. It only came out when she was tired or drunk.

"What if they aren't?" the Maggie lookalike asked, "The suspects mentioned multidimensional travel and different Earths."

Lena's eyebrow shot up. "You mean like the multiverse theory?" She asked, sounding somewhat excited. Well, Kara knew her Lena would be.

"Yes, Luthor. I need you on this multiverse theory immediately after you've checked those badges. I'm going to warn the Doc. Keep me updated, Agent Luthor."

"Yes, ma'am."

To say that Kara was shocked would be an understatement. Of course, they would think Alex and Maggie were shapeshifters. She needed to act now and do something quickly before something drastic would happen to her sister and Maggie. After all, she didn't know what views they had on aliens here on this Earth.

Supergirl looked at this Lena from behind as the Agent started scanning the IDs. She was typing furiously on the computer. Her best friend's doppelganger was wearing the black DEO tactical gear; her hair looked shorter and tied back in a high and neat ponytail. Her posture was different from her Lena. This woman was a trained DEO agent.

Kara knew she had to try to build some kind of trust with her. Maybe this Lena knew a version of Kara on this Earth.

The blonde alien stepped out of her hiding place and sauntered towards Lena, her hands up in the air.

"I'm afraid those are real," She started softly, "You won't find anything wrong with them, Agent."

Lena quickly jumped in her seat and reached for her gun, pointing it hastily at the intruder. "Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?"

"I come in peace, Agent Luthor," Kara said slowly.

"How do you know my name? "Lena enquired.

"My friends are who they say they are. Just like me. My name is Supergirl, and I believe I ended up on this Earth by mistake."

In a way, it was kind of weird to introduce herself as Supergirl to this Lena.

Lena looked at her straight in the eye, throwing a glance at Kara's blue suit and staring at the S sign on her chest. At that moment, Kara realized that she was practically a stranger to this woman.

Shit.

"I guess you don't have a Supergirl here, am I right?" Kara tried to joke.

She noticed that the Agent was trying hard not to look surprised by her. Lena walked carefully towards her, "Keep your hands where I can see them." She ordered, her voice sounding harsh and so foreign to Kara.

The Kryptonian nodded.

"Okay, look... I mean no harm. I believe I can help you with those." Kara tried, motioning to the badges.

Lena approached Kara gradually, and with a quick movement, which took the Super entirely by surprise, kicked her in her lower belly. Kara found herself on the floor, with a very serious Lena on top of her. Supergirl blushed as she looked up into intense green eyes.

Golly. No, Kara wasn't impressed at all. Nope.

Shock must have been written on her entire face because Lena was looking down amusedly, arching her signature eyebrow at her.

"Super girl, you said?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's Supergirl." The blonde barked back before using her superspeed and making the Agent fall from on top of her, groaning. Kara soon found out that the dark-haired woman was as stubborn as her Lena because she quickly recovered and rose from her spot on the floor, back in a fighting stance.

When the Agent went at her again, Kara sighed, shaking her head.

"Rao... you're stubborn!" The blonde muttered to herself.

Lena tried to hit her again with direct punches this time.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, Lena," Kara shouted, avoiding Lena's quick blows without much effort. "Stop!"

Lena frowned, realizing her usually practical combat skills were failing against the blonde. "What are you?"

The Agent pointed her gun at Kara and pulled the trigger. A flash of blue light brushed against Supergirl's right shoulder, "darn! Please, stop for a second and let me explain." Kara was suddenly in Lena's personal space. She put her hands on the Agent's arms and pushed her against the wall, making sure to calibrate her strength so that she wouldn't hurt her.

Lena gasped as she let go of her gun, breathing heavily as her back hit the wall.

"I am from a planet called Krypton, from Earth 38. The sun here on Earth makes me extra strong and gives me some powers." Kara explained, looking into forest green eyes while keeping the other woman still.

"Are you saying you're an alien?" The woman asked her, "but you don't look like…"

"Just 'cause I'm not green…" Kara countered, rolling her eyes.

Lena frowned as she tried to wiggle out of Kara's hold, "Let. Me. Go!"

"Look, you have to believe me. I want to help. Please take me to my friends, and we'll explain."

She let Lena go, and the Agent immediately reached for another weapon strapped at her side and pointed it at Kara.

"Lena, it's not gonna work, come on. Superpowers!"

Kara huffed.

The Agent tilted her head, "Shut up! You act as you know me. Why?"

Kara shrugged, "I know a version of you. On my Earth."

"A version of me on your Earth?" Lena questioned, warily, "Are you telling me there is another Lena somewhere in the universe?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Yes, she's my best friend, and yes, the multiverse is real!"  
"Rao, what do I have to show you to prove that I'm telling you the truth?!"

Lena continued to stare at her, motionless. "You do realize that you're making some pretty bold statements, here!" she said, her Irish lilt more pronounced than ever.

"Of course! My device. Here, look at this!" Kara said, handing Lena her breaching device.

Lena lowered her weapon and took the small object from Supergirl's hands with her free hand.

"Now, please bring me to your boss, and I will explain how this device works or better... how it should be working," Kara said, offering Lena both of her wrists. "Here, I surrender peacefully."

She let the Agent handcuff her and grab her arm.

Lena pushed her towards the door, hopefully taking her to see her superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive reaction I got for this story.  
> Your feedback is always appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Luthor brings Kara to Director Sawyer.

“Am I dreaming?” Doctor Alexandra Danvers asked Director Sawyer as they looked at the screen broadcasting the live feed from one of the containment cells holding their lookalikes prisoners.

“No, Doc. You’re awake, and this is all real.” The Director told her, throwing a glance at her.

“The resemblance is… Wow.” Alex said, “I asked Agent Nahl to take some blood samples, and once I have them, I’ll go and take a look right away.”

“Good.” Sawyer nodded, “I asked Luthor to check their badges.”

“Do you believe they’re impersonating us?” Doctor Danvers asked, “I mean, what is their motive?”

“I have no idea.” Director Sawyer muttered, “Aliens are unpredictable as you well know, Doctor.”

The redhead nodded.

“I like your hair like that, though,” the Doc snorted, motioning to the Sawyer on screen, “You might want to rethink about letting them grow long.”

“Never.” Director Sawyer glared at the Doc.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a small commotion at the entrance of the comm room.

“What’s going on, Vasquez?” The Director asked.

Before Vasquez could reply, they saw Agent Luthor entering, dragging a tall blonde woman in a skirt into the room.

“Agent Luthor, who’s this? Explain.” Sawyer ordered, eyeing the stranger’s weird outfit.

At the same time, Kara gasped softly, seeing this Earth’s version of Alex and Maggie. She let her eyes roam over Alex’s features, trying desperately to find a small sign of recognition.  
Her sister’s lookalike was wearing a white coat, and her hair was longer, similar to the way her Alex used to wear it in college.

“I found her in my lab…” Lena explained.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Actually, I approached you!”

“Silence!” Sawyer cut her off.

Luthor continued, “She turned herself in, ma’am.”

“What?”

Sawyer threw a glance at Lena and Vasquez. She ordered the agents to bring in a chair, and once they did, Lena and Vasquez shoved Kara on it with force.

“Hey!” Kara protested quietly.

“She introduced herself as Supergirl. She said she’d like to see her friends, that they will explain it all.” Lena said, her voice sounding quite unimpressed.

“She claims they are from Earth-38, and they were trying to return from Earth-1 after they helped a friend.” Agent Luthor continued.

Vasquez scoffed, looking at Supergirl.

“And how exactly do you travel from one Earth to the other?!” Alex asked skeptically.

Lena pulled the extrapolator from her side pocket, “With this device.”

“Ma’am, I have the blood samples ready for Doctor Danvers.” Another agent interrupted their exchange.

Alex stepped in, “I’ll deal with this right away. Thanks, Agent Nahl.”

“Thank you, Doc,” Sawyer said, keeping her eyes fixed on Kara.

“Agent Nahl?”

“Yes, director Sawyer?” Agent Nahl replied.

“Would you mind taking a blood sample of this one too?” Maggie asked.  
“On it.” The agent replied, running out of the room to get a kit.

Kara swallowed hard, “Wait, I…”

Lena sent her a hard glance and looked at Maggie, “She claims to be of another planet, Director.”

“Please, just let me explain!” Kara begged; she was starting to lose her patience.

“And you believe her, Luthor?” Vasquez interjected, looking at the younger agent with something similar to hatred in her eyes, “I didn’t know your views on aliens changed so quickly, given what happened to your family.”

Lena was suddenly facing Agent Vasquez, her fists clenched, ready to attack, “You know nothing about my views, Vasquez!”

The two agents looked at each other with scorn.

“Enough!” The Director shouted, “Agent Nahl, proceed, please.”

Agent Nahl started checking Kara’s vitals and then tried to insert the needle in Kara’s arm to draw some blood.

The needle broke. “What… How?” She stuttered.

“I told you I’m from Krypton. I can’t believe there’s not even Superman on this Earth!” Kara grumbled.

“Agent Nahl?”

“Director, I can’t draw any blood from her.” Agent Nahl explained.

“This is an effect from the sun,” Kara explained. She held her handcuffed wrists in front of her, and with a quick snap, she freed herself.

“See? You believe me now?”

Luthor, Agent Nahl, Vasquez, and Director Sawyer looked dumbfounded. They immediately drew their guns at her.

“Don’t fucking move!” Lena spat.

“Rao, you’re so rude here,” Kara muttered as she stood up, staring at Lena.

“I told you we couldn’t trust these aliens, Director,” Vasquez insisted.

“I told you the truth! I have powers as a consequence of the sun here on Earth.” Kara explained.” But I am part of the good guys, I swear! Alex and Maggie are not aliens.”

“Take me to see Alex and Maggie, please!” Kara protested.

“You will,” Sawyer replied.

“Finally! Thank you.” Kara answered sincerely.

“Luthor, please finish checking the badges and then come to me afterward,” Maggie ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lena nodded and left without even a glance at Kara.

“Okay, that was rude too!” Kara called after her.

“Vasquez, please escort our Superwoman here in her cell.” Director Sawyer ordered, turning her back to them.

“Yes, ma’am.” Vasquez replied.

“It’s Supergirl!” Kara called out as Agent Vasquez shoved her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is reunited with Alex and Maggie and Director Sawyer and co. find out more about the three women.

“Supergirl, thank God!” Alex called out as soon as she saw Kara enter the room.

The Super wriggled herself out of Vasquez’s hold, and the Agent pushed her roughly into another cell, which was adjacent to Alex and Maggie’s. Vasquez locked the cell door and left without looking back.

“Kara,” Alex whispered, placing her right hand on the glass, “You’re alright.”

“I’m good,” Kara replied, mimicking her sister, wishing she could touch her hand, “I’m glad you’re both okay. I was worried.” Kara told them.

“What happened?” Maggie asked, looking at Kara intently.

She explained about her encounter with Lena Luthor and their lookalikes.

“Lena is a DEO agent?” Maggie asked.

“You saw the other me?” Alex interjected.

Kara nodded.

“Yes, apparently she is the head doctor at this DEO and has long hair like you had in college! Lena is the head tech and has a full-on Irish accent. I was like what?!” Kara explained animatedly.

“Interesting,” Maggie commented.

“They don’t know about Supergirl here,” Alex told Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

“But how?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I’m not sure. Maybe Krypton…” She began, gulping at the implications of an Earth where Krypton was still a planet.

“Or maybe you and baby Kal are still in the Phantom Zone. We’ll never know, Kara,” Alex reasoned, noticing as Kara’s expression darkened.

Kara sighed, “You’re right.” She agreed, “What matters is that we find a way to get back home.”

After a moment of silence, Kara remembered something else, “Oh, apparently they think you two are also aliens.”

“What?” Maggie asked, “How can we be aliens… I mean, come on!”

“They know I have powers, so they must think we are all the same. I told them what happened. Le-..., um, Agent Luthor now has the breaching device. Hopefully, we can convince her to fix it?” Kara reasoned. “I hope, at least,” She added to herself.

Maggie lifted her eyebrow, “And how do we can convince this Lena? You can’t buy her lunch here, Little Danvers.” the detective teased the blonde, throwing a glance at her girlfriend, who looked lost in thought.

Kara rolled her eyes at the detective,” Shut up, Maggie.”

“You said she’s the head tech, so she should be able to fix it, right?” Alex reasoned, “Lena must be a genius no matter from which universe.”

Kara hoped so. Maggie took her girlfriend’s hand in hers and squeezed it, “We have to try, Alex.”

Alex nodded as Maggie placed her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“It’s just kind of hard to reason with them,” Kara commented, looking around her cell.

“I noticed,” Alex said, letting go of Maggie’s soft caresses and stepping away towards the door on her side of the cell.

“Hello? Agent Vasquez,” Alex called out, “I’d like to request a meeting with Director Sawyer, now!”

The three women exchanged a worried look through the glass and sighed when no one answered.

***

**Meanwhile, in Director Sawyer’s office...**

“So, you are saying that they have our exact DNA?” Director Maggie Sawyer questioned, looking at Doctor Danvers.

Doctor Danvers nodded, solemnly,

“I don’t buy it. Those three might still be aliens. They could have found a way to tamper with the results, and we’re not sure about their powers yet.” Sawyer reasoned.

“I’m going to need more time to do more tests.” The Doc agreed.

“This is…”

“...Fucking weird?” Alex suggested, “Utterly crazy?”

“That’s a good way to put it, Danvers,” Sawyer replied, her hands playing with her belt.

Agent Luthor entered the room and spoke without waiting for an invitation, “These DEO badges are real, Director Sawyer. They have a slightly different chip, but they do look legit.”

“And their DNA sequence matches ours,” Alex updated her, shoving the results in Lena’s hands.

She threw a glance at the three women on the screen who were currently having some food and water in their cells.

“But how? You’re thinking shapeshifters?”

“We don’t know yet.” Danvers said, “I have to run some more bio tests.”

“How can they be from another Earth?” Director Maggie asked, “It’s insane.”

The women nodded in silence.

“Any updates on the device, Agent Luthor?” The Doc asked.

Lena shook her head, “Not really. I was hoping we could talk to them, um, maybe they know something else about this device that we don’t.”

Director Sawyer nodded and started pacing up and down the room, as she usually did when she was thinking about a critical case or issue.

Doctor Danvers observed her quietly, worried at her superior and friend.

“Oh.” Lena said, looking up from the papers to the screen.

“What?” Dr. Danvers asked, turning her head.

“Well, it looks like you two are a couple on the other Earth!” Lena commented, smirking.

Doctor Danvers blushed as she watched her lookalike place a series of quick kisses on the other Sawyer’s lips.

“What?” Sawyer asked, looking dumbfounded at the display of affection. She and Alex?

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Lena whispered to herself, sending a knowing smile towards the Doc.

Dr. Danvers cleared her throat, trying to find something else to say. She didn’t want Sawyer to find out about her crush on her.

“That’s...” The Doc laughed out loud, embarrassed, “...bizarre!”

Sawyer lifted one eyebrow at the Doc, “Really, Doctor Danvers? Is that all you have to say?” The Director teased.

The Doctor gulped. “Um, Agent Luthor, I think we should start looking into this magic device so that everything can go back to normal, don’t you think?” She said, trying to change the subject and sending a glare at Lena, who was acting so casually.

“I second that,” Sawyer agreed, frowning at the other Agent, who was having the time of her life.

Lena recomposed herself and nodded, “I’m ready whenever you are, ma’am.”

Agent Vasquez entered the room, “May I have a word, ma’am?”

“Sure,” Sawyer agreed, motioning to Danvers and Luthor to leave them alone, “I’ll be there soon.”

Luthor and Danvers left the room, leaving Director Sawyer with Vasquez.

“What’s wrong, Vasquez?” Sawyer enquired.

“You need to be careful with those aliens, ma’am,” Vasquez began, “Last time that we had aliens at the DEO...”

Director Sawyer slammed her left fist on the nearby table, “Don’t you think I know, Vasquez?! I was the one who lost everything. I’m doing all that I can to protect us and this place.”

Vasquez looked down. “I didn’t mean…”

“Please don’t ever come here to tell me how to do my job, Agent.” Director Sawyer interjected, gravely, “You can leave.”

Vasquez bowed her head and left the room, fists clenched. Director Sawyer let out a breath and looked at the photo frame on her desk. She gently traced the beautiful face of the woman in the photo.

“I won’t make the same mistake again, Kate,” Sawyer muttered to the empty room.

A few minutes later, the Director caught up with Danvers and Luthor, outside one of the interrogation rooms.

“Is there something wrong, Director?” Luthor asked.

“No. Let’s go.” Sawyer replied, her expression unreadable.

They entered a bigger interrogation room where Kara, Alex, and Maggie were currently waiting for them, with three glasses of water on the table in front of them.

“Okay, this is weird,” Alex exclaimed, as she eyed this Earth’s version of her.

“Told you, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, carefully observing her lover’s double in open appreciation.

“Fascinating…” Doctor Danvers commented as she looked at Alex, “Even your voice sounds like mine.”

Director Sawyer cleared her throat.

“So, we know your badges aren’t fake, but I still don’t believe you. I want to find out more about your kind before trusting you.”

“But…” Alex interjected.

“Plus, we still don’t know for sure what you are, Supergirl. Care to explain?” Lena enquired, her gaze fixed on Kara.

Despite the severe talk, Detective Sawyer burst into laughter, her dimples in full display. Alex watched her girlfriend amusedly, shaking her head.

“Oh, wow, Little Luthor is Irish for real then!” Maggie commented.

“I told you, guys!” Kara responded.

“Am I not Irish on your Earth?” Lena asked, smugly.

“So, you believe me now?” Kara replied, shocked.

“No,” Lena deadpanned.

Director Sawyer interrupted their exchange, clenching her jaw, “Can we please go back to the matter at hand?”

Maggie and Kara nodded, looking down, and Alex readjusted herself on the chair, “Director, I’d like to give you a quick introduction about our situation. Hopefully, this will clear up some of the questions you still have.”

Director Sawyer nodded, “Go on.”

“We are from Earth-38. I am DEO agent Alex Danvers, and Detective Sawyer here works for the NCPD Science Division.” She explained, looking at the others. “Supergirl works for the DEO in our Earth.”

“You mentioned she’s your sister?” Director Sawyer asked, still sounding doubtful of the whole story.

Kara and Alex nodded, making Dr. Danvers gasp quietly, surprised by the revelation.

“How exactly?” The Doc asked.

“I was adopted by the Danvers family when I was 13,” Kara confessed.

“You don’t have an adopted sister?!” Alex asked her double, who just shook her head. 

“What about your um, home planet?” Doctor Danvers asked, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was talking to an alien and their doppelgangers, “What happened?”

Alex looked at Kara and placed her hand on top of hers.

“When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, but my pod got knocked off course, and by the time I got there, my cousin had already grown up and become a superhero loved by everyone. And so I hid my powers until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world.” Kara threw a glance at Alex.

“Accident?” Director Sawyer asked, furrowing her brows.

“My sister was in danger, and I had to save her,” Kara replied, shrugging. “Anyways, since then, that’s what I do… I save people.”

Director Sawyer’s own beliefs were starting to crack. Her brain was telling them not to trust these strangers, but her instincts were telling otherwise. Their version of the story sounded too detailed. Why would they fake and risk their lives?

“So, about a week ago, Flash from Earth-1 asked my help, and we went there.” Kara continued.

“Okay, let’s agree for a second that you’re telling the truth.” Lena speculated, “Why do you think you ended up in our Earth?” Lena asked, leaning against the far wall, studying the three women with an intense gaze.

“We don’t know. That’s why we need your help,” Alex said, motioning to the breaching device on the table. “This device sent us here. My sister is, in fact, an alien, but she is not the enemy here.”

“And we are humans,” Maggie added, “I know it sounds crazy, but we’re telling the truth.”

“What could have caused the device to malfunction? Anything you can think of?” Director Sawyer asked, ignoring their words.

Kara frowned. “Now that I think about it, I only ever used the device by myself. It was the first time I used it to travel between universes with Alex and Maggie.” Kara pondered, “Maybe it got overloaded or something.”

Agent Luthor walked back towards the group of women and took the extrapolator in her hands, studying it once again.

“It surely looks fascinating,” she commented, “but I’m afraid this tech is foreign to our Earth.”

“We will need to gather more info on it.” Director Sawyer stated, looking from Alex to Kara.

“Well, it was created by Cisco on Earth-1. It is foreign to our Earth too.” Kara explained.

She sighed, “What we know is that it creates a breach in time and space. You have to look at a breach like a “door,” with a “hallway” in-between that it’s always shifting and twisting, and if you stabilize the door…”

”...You can stabilize the hallway.” Lena finished for her.

Kara nodded, grateful at her best friend’s double for the first time since she got there.

“I know this might sound crazy to you, Director,” Alex said, “But it’s the truth.”

“If I can find a way to reverse its latest action and stabilize it, they might be able to go back.” Lena reasoned.

“Yes.” Alex and Kara replied.

“It will take some time to do this, tho.” Lena said, “But I can try.”

Doctor Danvers, Agent Luthor, and Director Sawyer looked at each other in turn and nodded.

“We’re going to try Agent Luthor’s approach.” Director Sawyer said, “I hope you understand why I’m being so careful.”

“We don’t have a good history with aliens here,” Lena confessed,” It’s nothing personal.” She quickly added, looking at the blonde.

Kara felt her anger bubble up inside of her at the Agent’s words, “You know I could have hurt you earlier if I’d wanted to, right?”

“Kara,” Alex whispered as Maggie bit her lip nervously.

Agent Luthor regarded Kara menacingly, “Well, why didn’t you?”

“You all saw what I did with those handcuffs,” Kara let out, threateningly, looking at the Director, “And you,” She turned to Lena, “You saw how easy it is for me to fight you. Guessing from your style of combat, you’re one of the best agents here, but still. I was able to deflect all your punches.” Kara explains, smugly.

“What’s your point, _Supergirl_?” Lena snarled, tapping her foot on the floor.

“We’re not denying you are an alien anymore, Supergirl,” Director Sawyer finally said, “We just want to make sure you all are who you say you are.”

“I think I understand,” Alex interjected, sounding conflicted, “I would have acted the same way if I didn’t know about interdimensional travel.”

“What? Alex, are you on their side now?” Kara turned to her sister, in annoyance.

“Kara, it’s not like that.” Alex replied, “They have to trust us.”

“I might not be a DEO Director, but I’m a fucking good Detective,” Maggie interjected, slowly as she locked her brown eyes with the Director. The two lookalikes stared at each other in silence. Tension filled the room as Director Sawyer lifted one of her eyebrows in challenge.

“I’m pretty sure you have CCTV around here, why don’t you take a look?” Maggie suggested, “You will see a big ass portal that transported us into this Earth.”

“That’s true,” Alex agreed.

“I appreciate your suggestion, Detective.” Director Sawyer replied, “But I know how to do my job.”

“But that’s not what I-” Maggie protested, looking in disbelief at her double.

Director Sawyer stood up and held her right hand up, stopping Maggie from replying.

“If you do as we say, know that I’m going to do everything in my power to help you.” She confessed. “Now, if you’d excuse us. I think we’re done here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Sawyer realizes something and Dr. Danvers helps her see the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked how many chapters are there, I'm still writing this story, so bear with me!  
> I'm also writing a songfic post 5x19 so stay tuned ;) 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys, It means a lot! 
> 
> I know it's a weird time for a lot of us, but we're all in this together; hopefully, these stories will make your days a bit better. That's why I write anyways!  
> Please look into donating for the BLM movement! It's the least we can do.  
> ✊🏿

Later that night, Director Sawyer took a moment of her time to go through the CCTV and discovered that the three women were indeed telling the truth.

At 4 am a ‘big ass portal’- as the other Maggie had called it, had appeared out of nowhere in two different locations of the DEO.

The Director sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. She felt like the universe was testing her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“Hey,” Doctor Danvers entered the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a black folder on the other, “I have coffee, how’s it going?”

“Thanks,” The Director accepted the cup of coffee, “Come and see for yourself, Doc.”

She showed the feed to the Doc.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” The Director commented.

The Doc handed the Director a copy of her findings.

“I didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Our doppelgangers are humans. The only enigma is Supergirl. There is no evidence on Kryptonians in history, and there is no sign of a Planet Krypton.” She explained, sitting down next to her boss.

Sawyer sighed, “So they’re telling the truth.”

“And she’s been pretty harmless so far,” Danvers continued, looking at the dark-haired woman, “Mags, I know it’s hard to wrap our heads around this multiverse theory, but you need to free them. They are innocent!”

Director Sawyer averted her gaze, looking down at her left hand and in particular at her ring finger. She knew the Doc was right.

“You’re right, Supergirl could have attacked us, but she didn’t.” She confessed, shaking her head, “I just needed to make sure I…”

“I know,” the Doctor placed a warm, comforting hand on top of her friend’s. She could see a vulnerability in her usually cold brown eyes.

Director Sawyer bit her lower lip, “You know that I never forgave myself for what happened to my wife and the others, Alex.”

Alex felt a lump in her throat as she thought about that particular incident at the DEO, “I know.”

A few years back, an alien had attacked the DEO and killed dozens of other agents and employees, and among those, there was Director Sawyer’s wife, Kate. Sawyer had blamed herself for the whole thing. She thought she’d failed to protect the DEO and, most importantly, the love of her life. Alex let out a sigh. She hated seeing the other woman like this.

“It’s been too long, Mags. You need to start forgiving yourself for what happened.” Alex told her, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe this could be a start?” Director Sawyer asked with a low voice.

Alex smiled at her, “Yes, I feel like we can trust them.”

“Thank you, I needed that, Alex.” The Director whispered.

“Anytime, Mags,” Alex replied, feeling her cheeks burn as Director Sawyer kept staring intensely at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Luthor and Kara talk and (maybe) find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and feedback. I hope you like this one!
> 
> Oh, and I'm so happy about Chyler coming out as a member of the lgbtq+ community. :D

“So,” Agent Luthor began, “is it true that the other me is your best friend on your Earth?”

Kara looked up from her research and rolled her eyes at the other woman’s teasing tone. It was late, but she was still helping Agent Luthor with her research in her lab.

A few hours earlier, Director Sawyer had come to their cells and offered her sincerest apologies. She and the entire DEO finally believed them.

Director Sawyer had explained that a few years ago, a nasty alien attack had caused lots of deaths at the DEO on this Earth, and that is why she and the others had been reluctant to help them before. The director had given Alex and Maggie one of the DEO agent rooms to shower and rest. She’d also offered a spare room to Kara, but the Super had refused to go to sleep now. She needed to help Agent Luthor solve the situation.

“She is.” The blonde answered, smiling. She then frowned, remembering that nobody would tell her Lena where she was and that probably she was worried sick about Kara at this point.

Lena lifted an eyebrow, “And does Lena know that you are Supergirl? Do you go around dressed like that all the time?”

Kara opened her mouth to protest.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Lena muttered to herself.

Kara did a double-take, “Wait, what?”

Lena bit her lower lip, frowning at her, “What?”

Did this Lena make a comment on liking her super suit? She obviously didn’t know about Kara’s super hearing.

“Does she know?” Agent Luthor asked again, sending her a curious look.

“It’s complicated.” Kara sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls and bit her lips.

“Do tell,” Lena asked, lifting her eyebrow at the alien as she took the extrapolator in her hands. She placed it under her microscope. She was trying to find something, anything that could give her a clue on how to reactivate it. Kara swallowed a bit at the woman’s flirty tone. It was probably the Irish accent, she told herself.

“She knows me as Kara Danvers, the human version of me.”

“Kara,” Lena repeated as if to test her name out, and Kara smiled awkwardly.

“And how do you go on about having a human version of yourself?” Lena asked, curiously.

“I just live my life as if I have no powers.” Kara shrugged, “I only wear my cape when I’m superheroing.”

Lena frowned, “But… Can’t the others tell from your face? Or do you use an image inducer?”

Kara chuckled, “No, although that would be an excellent idea. I just wear my glasses and my hair in a ponytail.”

“Serious?” Lena commented, “How can they not realize it’s you!?”

“Look, I managed to convince everyone, and for now, it works,” Kara said, stiffly. “Lena might not know Supergirl’s real identity, but she knows the real me.” she then added with a mix of affection and care in her voice, “That’s all that matters.”

“Anyways,” Kara said, changing the subject, “What happened to your family?”

The agent's eyes darkened, and her expression dropped.

“If you want to talk about it, that is.” Kara quickly added.

“I don’t,” Agent Luthor replied, “maybe another time?”

“Of course, sorry,” Kara whispered.

Silence fell between them for a couple of minutes.

“Look, I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.” The blonde apologized.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too,” Lena replied, and Kara went back to the volume in front of her.

“But it was kind of nice to fight with you,” The Agent smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're right, it was."

“So, why don’t you tell your Lena about you?” Agent Luthor asked, shifting in her chair and fixing her gaze on Kara’s intense blue eyes, “Don’t you trust her?”

The blonde smirked, folding her arms on her chest, “Ah so now you want to talk about me, I see.”

Agent Luthor shrugged, “What? I’m sure your life is way more fascinating.”

“You seem to have a pretty cool life here, too,” The blonde commented. “It’s not that I don’t trust my Lena. I do. It’s just that once people know who I am, everything changes. You can’t imagine how many times my sister and friends risked their lives to protect themselves and me.” She explained, “I couldn’t forgive myself if something were to happen to Lena.”

“You love her.” Agent Luthor simply pointed out, squinting her emerald green eyes at Supergirl.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times and then quickly replied, “She’s my best friend; of course, I love her.”

“That’s not what I meant, Supergirl,” Lena said, biting her lower lip and smiling at the blonde.

Kara ignored her.

“Lena has already a lot of enemies on my Earth. She doesn’t need more complications in her life.” She explained, nervously.

“So, her knowing you as Supergirl would be a complication?” The agent asked.

“Let’s just say that our respective families have always been at odds with each other,” Kara said cryptically.

“Now, I’m intrigued.” Agent Luthor commented, “I’m a sucker for old-fashioned love stories!”

Kara frowned. _Old-fashioned what?_

“You know, like the _Montecchi and Capuleti_?”

The blonde superhero frowned some more.

“Oh please don’t tell me there’s no _Shakespeare_ on your Earth!” Agent Luthor exclaimed, shocked.

“No, of course, I know _Romeo and Juliet_ , but…” Kara began, “I mean, why would you assume...?”

Suddenly, Lena stilled her movements and dropped her gaze on her tablet screen like it had all the answers in the world.

“Wait!” Lena exclaimed suddenly.

“What?” Kara asked, shifting closer to the other woman.

“What if we use heat to make it work?”

Kara shrugged, “You mean like some kind of synthetic heat waves?”

Lena nodded, “Yes, something like it. I have to think about the logistics, but given my calculations, and what your Alex explained, extreme heat could reset the basic mechanism of the device and…”

“I might have the solution, then.” Kara confessed, standing up, “Stand back.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Luthor makes a promise to Supergirl. Alex, Maggie, and Kara go through the portal.

“Director Sawyer?” Agent Vasquez entered the comm room and carefully approached her superior.

“Yes, Agent Vasquez?” She answered, coldly, still thinking about their last exchange.

“It’s Agent Luthor, she has news,” Vasquez explained, looking down, “Should I get the other Sawyer and Danvers?”

The Director nodded, “Please do. I will call Dr. Danvers.”

Ten minutes later, Maggie, Alex, Dr. Danvers, and Dir. Sawyer found themselves back in Lena’s lab, standing in front of Agent Luthor and Supergirl.

“It should do the trick,” Lena finished explaining, throwing a glance at Supergirl.

Kara nodded.

“So, you will use your heat vision to reset the device?” Director Sawyer asked with a frown.

“Yes, it should be able to charge the extrapolator just enough to send them back to Earth-1 to get it fixed.” Agent Luthor replied.

“I hope this is gonna work,” Alex said, turning to her sister.

“Me too.” Maggie said, “And hopefully it won’t make me puke this time.”

Doctor Danvers smiled at Maggie and felt a warm feeling in her chest when she noticed how the other Alex was regarding the detective, her expression a mix of love and affection.

“I’m sorry that I can’t do more for you,” Lena confessed, looking down, “I could try to work on this technology, but it might take me weeks before I can build a replica.”

Alex nodded, “Don’t worry, Agent Luthor, you’ve done enough. I’m sure it will work just fine.”

They all nodded awkwardly.

“Well,” Kara commented, “It’s been…quite a ride?” She chuckled.

“Look, I’m sorry for doubting you all.” Director Sawyer explained, “I needed to be 100% sure that you weren’t a threat.”

Maggie and Alex nodded at her, “After what happened on this Earth, I don’t blame you.” The redhead said, thinking about what the Director had told them.

“Um, Supergirl?” Agent Luthor asked, turning to the blonde, “May I have a quick word? Alone?”

Kara nodded and followed the Agent away from the rest of the group.

“Look, um, _Kara_ ,” Agent Luthor began, “I want to start working on a replica of the breaching device.”

“That’s awesome, Agent.” Kara beamed at her.

Lena smirked, “And when I do, I will travel to your Earth only to see if you’ve told your best friend that you’re in love with her.”

Kara gasped softly, making the Agent laugh out loud.

“What are you talking about? I-I’m not… We…”

“I just had to say it,” Lena interrupted her, “Trust me, I’m good at these things.”

“But,” The blonde tried.

“Also, I don’t like goodbyes,” Luthor added, quickly, “So, have a safe trip back and see you soon!”

Lena held out her hand, and Kara shook it, in silence. And just like that, she left the room, leaving Kara standing there speechless.

“Thank you for your help,” Maggie was saying to Director Sawyer.

“Anytime,” Sawyer replied, throwing a glance at Dr. Danvers, who was having a private conversation with the other Alex.

“I see how you look at her,” Alex was telling the Doc, in a low voice.

Doctor Danvers blushed, “Well, I admit I’m terrible at hiding things and after seeing you and Maggie...”

“It’s worth it.” Earth-38 Alex said, winking and making her other self blush.

“Danvers? You ready?” Maggie interrupted them.

“Yes, _babe_.” Alex nodded, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Well, have a safe journey back home!” Director Sawyer and Dr. Danvers told them as Kara got to work and used her heat vision on the device. As expected, the light on the extrapolator turned blue, and they all sighed with relief.

Alex and Maggie held onto Kara as she activated the device. A massive transparent breach appeared in the middle of the room. “Hold on tight, guys!” Kara shouted to Alex and Maggie, who both nodded in turns, preparing themselves for the impact.

Director Sawyer and doctor Danvers’s eyes were on the portal, so they didn’t hear the main door opening behind them. Suddenly, there was a piercing sound in the room.

“Vasquez?!” Director Sawyer cried out, turning her head towards the noise. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Vasquez snickered as she pointed her alien gun at the portal.

“I’m just doing what you’re too afraid to do, Director,” Vasquez snarled, “I’m gonna kill the alien!”

“NOOOOO!” Dr. Danvers screamed.

Alex, Maggie, and Kara remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. And just as the portal engulfed the three women, a flash of bright red light hit Kara’s front.

And then they were gone.

***

The impact was intense. The three women crashed, stumbled over each other, and fell onto the floor of what looked a lot like Kara’s living room in her National City apartment.

As soon as the wave disappeared, silence filled the room.

“We did it. It worked!” Kara whispered to herself, weakly, “Lena saved us.”

“Fuck, Little Danvers,” Maggie protested, closing her eyes at the sudden dizziness, “I’m never coming with you to another Earth, ever again!”

“Oh, shut up, you had the best time of your life!” Kara hissed, feeling a sudden lacerating pain in her lower belly. The blonde looked down and saw blood through her suit just under her bellybutton. She immediately pressed her palm against the wound. “Fucking, Vasquez.” She swore in Kryptonian, as she tried to get up. 

Her body felt sluggish, and she was sweating.

“Thank God we’re back,” Alex murmured, holding her head in her hands, also trying to get her aching body into a seating position, “I need a vacation like right now.”

“Rao,” Kara moaned, “Alex, it hurts!”

“Kara, you’re bleeding?!” Alex screamed with wide eyes, noticing her sister’s injury only at that moment.

“What? How?” Maggie placed her palm against Kara’s, trying to stop the blood flow.

“Fucking, Vasquez!” Alex shouted.

Maggie looked at Kara’s face to see if she was still conscious, then she looked up, scanning the living room and gasped.

“Guys?” The dark-haired detective whispered to the two women next to her on the floor, “we might have a small problem?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie quickly realize they are not back on Earth-38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story!  
> Enjoy this small chapter!

"Uh?" Kara and Alex slowly followed Maggie's gaze from their position on the floor.

 _Oh no, not again_ , Kara thought.

Her extrapolator had screwed up once more.

The Super gulped as soon as she took in the scene before her eyes. Another version of herself was standing protectively in front of none other than another version of Lena Luthor. Kara's hair was short and she wasn't wearing any glasses. The two women looked cozy in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirts. Kara gaped at this Lena, who looked just like her Earth-38 counterpart, but her demeanor seemed somehow different, less guarded. The TV was muted and was still playing some 90s rom-com, and numerous empty take-out bags were on the coffee table. Lena's body shifted closer to the blonde in front of her as she looked at the intruders in shock. Her face was a mix of horror and awe. She was gaping at Kara, who was bleeding all over the floor.

Two pairs of blue eyes furrowed in sync. Supergirl shivered at the hard expression on her double's face.

"Fuck's sake," Alex was the first to speak, noticing two other people in the room. "How is this even possible?" Maggie asked, starting to feel the beginning of a massive headache.

"What in Rao's name is this?!" The short-haired blonde finally spoke up, visibly shocked.

"I thought Agent Luthor fixed it!" Alex protested in a whisper. She then looked down, suddenly remembering about Kara's wound.

"How did you get here?" Short-haired Kara asked, her voice strong.

"Look, we can explain, but first," Maggie said as she gestured to Kara's wound, "We should do something about her! She's bleeding, and it looks bad."

Alex nodded and turned to her sister's lookalike. "Can you help me sterilize her wound with- with your heat vision?" Alex asked adamantly, hoping with everything in her that this Kara also had powers.

"Of course," Kara's doppelganger nodded and quickly kneeled in front of Supergirl.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." The other Lena, who had been quiet until now, finally said.

This Earth's Kara slowly picked up her counterpart's wounded body, placing her carefully on the couch. Kara let out a cry of pain as her body hit the soft fabric, "It hurts so bad," Alex was immediately at Kara's side, caressing her wavy hair. "Hold on, sis," she whispered.

"Just relax, it'll be quick," The short-haired blonde told her. Kara's eyes widened as she stuttered, "You- you speak Kryptonian."

"Of course, I do." The other woman smiled down at her, "Just breathe, slowly. This is gonna hurt a bit," short-haired Kara commented.

Alex and Maggie had both observed the exchange between the two with their mouths slightly open.

"It's okay," Kara let out, hissing, "Do it fast."

Maggie was standing behind Alex taking in the scene in front of her. She studied the other Kara's appearance and posture. She had a different vibe than their Little Danvers, somehow calmer and more mature. Soon, this Earth's Lena came back with the first aid kit and a bunch of clean towels. She handed the first aid kit to the short-haired woman, who in turn started cleaning and disinfecting the wound. 

"So, care to explain what happened to you three?" Short-haired Kara asked in English this time, turning to Alex and Maggie, "And from which Earth are you from exactly?"

"We are from Earth-38." Maggie replied, "It's kind of a long story."

Kara was trying hard to keep still while the other blonde tended at her wound. Lena offered Alex and Maggie some water and then handed the redhead a wet towel to place on Kara's forehead. Kara groaned in pain as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She felt burning up inside.

In quick movements, the other Kara finished cleaning the would and used her laser vision to fix the cut. She then dressed the wound and gave Kara a painkiller.

Kara breathed out, looking at this other version of her, "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome." Kara number two replied in the Kryptonian language again.

"So, what happened to you?" Lena enquired, sitting down on the other sofa, in front of them.

Kara closed her eyes, trying to fight the discomfort caused by her wound, "We went on a mission to Earth-1 using a breaching device. On our way back, it malfunctioned and sent us to another Earth. We don't know which one tho." 

She then looked at Alex, motioning her to finish with the story. Alex summarized the events to the two women.

"And then Agent Vasquez attacked us," Maggie concluded, "Supergirl here must have burned all her powers to activate the extrapolator, that's why she was injured."

"Yes, I feel powerless," Kara said, looking down.

" _Supergirl_?" Lena asked, throwing a glance at her Kara, who, in turn, tried to hide a smile.

Kara suddenly looked from her doppelganger to Lena, as if she'd only noticed her there, "Wait, you-, Lena, y-you know?"

Kara number two bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yes, I know about your powers," Lena explained as she readjusted herself on the couch, "I mean, I suppose you have the same as _my Kara's_?"

"Oh," Kara commented as she looked at the two exchange an affectionate glance. Also, her heart fluttered, hearing this Lena refer to her other self as hers.

"I'm Kryptonian too." the other Kara explained, "I just go by _Superwoman o_ n this Earth."

"That's-" Kara commented in awe.

"Fitting. I like it," Maggie smiled.

"Thanks," Short-haired Kara replied.

"Which Earth is this?" Alex asked, lifting her eyebrow at them.

"Earth-23." Superwoman told them, "Welcome, by the way."

"Thank you," Alex answered, smiling at the short-haired version of her sister.

"It's been one hell of a day, we're so happy to see some friendly faces," Maggie told them, looking around the house, "This place looks like Kara's apartment on _our_ Earth."

"Really?" Earth-23 Kara asked, surprised, "That's nice."

Alex finally sat down on the couch next to her sister, happy that she was out of danger. 

"So, you two must have been to other Earths before?" Kara asked with wide eyes, looking at Superwoman and Lena. "You don't seem too surprised to see us."

The two of them exchanged a mysterious look and nodded, "We have visited other Earths, yes."

"You are familiar with interdimensional travel, then," Alex said as she placed the extrapolator on the table, "Maybe you can help us fix this."

Lena picked it up, "I could try to look into it. We use something different to travel between worlds here."

"Why do you think it keeps sending us to random Earths?" Supergirl asked, feeling the pain leaving her body gradually. She could feel herself regain some of her strength.

"I'm not sure," Lena replied, "there could be several reasons. I could look into it?"

"It would help," Maggie replied, looking around.

"Yes, and thankfully my lab is in the next room. So if you need anything, just call," Lena said and then absentmindedly, like it was the most natural thing in the universe for her, placed a quick kiss on the other Kara's lips before running in the direction of her lab.

Maggie smirked but decided to stay quiet while Kara and Alex gaped.

"Okay," Alex commented, throwing a glance at her sister, "That was-"

"Unexpected," Kara commented, dumbfounded by the display of affection between this Lena and her doppelganger.

Earth-23 Kara chuckled, "oh yes, sorry I sometimes forget that in some universes, Lena and I aren't together," she sounded flustered. 

"Yet," Maggie muttered in a low voice, earning a curious glance from Earth-23 Kara and an annoyed one from her Kara.

"I'll be back in a sec," Superwoman stood up and, using her superspeed, went into another room. She came back carrying a small portable lamp. She smiled down at the three women. "It's a red sun lamp," She explained as she placed it on the small table in front of Kara, and positioned it directly on her wound, "it will speed up the healing process."

"Thank you," Kara said, suddenly feeling exhausted by the days' events.

"You two are married, aren't you?" Maggie asked Earth-23 Kara, directly, motioning to the ring on her ring finger.

Superwoman beamed at them, "yes, we've been married for two years."

Kara felt strange seeing her other self so happy and head over heels in love with Lena. She suddenly got quiet. The Super was trying to wrap her head around the implications of that statement. She suddenly thought about the Earth they'd escaped from, the one where Vasquez had wanted to kill her. She felt anger bubble up inside her.

"I need to go back." Kara suddenly announced, sitting up too quickly. She grimaced, holding her side.

"What?" Alex asked her, worriedly, "You need to rest."

"And back where, Little Danvers?!" Maggie inquired.

"I need to go back and help director Sawyer and the others," Kara told them.

"But you don't even know which Earth was that, Little Danvers!" Maggie exclaimed, exasperated.

"We could trace it." Earth-23 Kara suggested, "These devices usually leave an invisible signature behind."

At that exact moment, Lena came back from her lab, "according to your device, that was Earth-29."

"I need to go back." Kara repeated, sounding like a broken record, "to Earth-29!"

"You don't even know if it'll work, Kara!" Alex protested, but Supergirl was on a mission.

"It will." Kara said, "I have to make sure they are alright!"

"Glad to know she's as stubborn as you, _darling_ ," Lena commented, smirking at her wife.

Superwoman rolled her eyes at her Lena, "Look, _Kara_ , you need to rest."

"But-," Kara tried, impatiently.

"Kara, please!" Alex begged.

"They're right, Supergirl," Maggie whispered, looking at Kara's pout.

"I think you should all be resting for a few hours before taking any rushed decision," Lena interjected, looking at Kara, Alex, and Maggie, "We can order some food. When was the last time you guys ate?" 

"Finally! Luthor, I like your way of thinking," Maggie said, grinning at Lena.

Kara sighed, Agent Luthor's words still ringing in her ears. It was like the entire universe was pushing her to face her real feelings for Lena, but Kara wasn't ready to do it. Not yet.

_You love her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Earth-23 Kara/Superwoman's hair, I imagined a cute pixie cut shaved on both sides.  
> What did you think about this new Earth and married Supercorp?  
> Will Kara be really stubborn and go back to Earth-29 to make sure the others are ok?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts her doubts and feelings and gets to know more about this Earth's Kara and Lena.

Kara was positively stuffed after her meal of potstickers, pizza, and ice cream. She had to admit this Earth’s food was as good as Earth-38’s. The blonde was lying on the couch, still feeling a bit sluggish, even if she had been lying under the portable sun lamp for hours. She could hear Maggie and Alex moving around in the spare room. Lena was back in her lab working on fixing their extrapolator, and the other Kara, her doppelganger, was sitting at the kitchen counter, editing an article on her PC.

“Hey, can’t sleep?” Earth-23 Kara asked her suddenly.

Kara sighed, welcoming the use of her mother tongue, “Not exactly. I have too many things on my mind.” She only now realized how much she’d missed talking in Kryptonian.

Her double stood up from her seat and settled on the couch next to her. “Tell me what’s the real reason why you suddenly want to go back to Earth-29. You know the DEO there can handle it, right?” 

Kara chuckled darkly, “What makes you think there’s a real reason behind it? I just need to make sure they are okay.”

Superwoman lifted an eyebrow, gesturing to her face, “Because I know when we lie. What’s the real reason, Kara Zor-El?”

Kara huffed, “I guess _Rao_ is right when He says you cannot lie to yourself.”

The short-haired blonde nodded amusedly, and Kara sighed again.

“Being on a different Earth made me realize some things about my life back on Earth-38,” she confessed.

The other Kara frowned, “Things?”

_You love her._

“You know when I was there, I met another version of Lena, um, Agent Luthor, and she might have hinted that I have feelings,” Kara said, “for _my_ Lena.”

Superwoman smirked, “Oh so there is a Lena on your Earth too.”

Kara blushed, hiding her head in her hands, “She’s my best friend. She doesn’t even know I’m Supergirl. I’ve been lying to her to protect her, and I’m not sure she’ll be happy to hear what I have to say.”

Earth-23 Kara nodded, understanding written all over her blue eyes, “Sadly, I’ve been through something similar. On this Earth, Lillian Luthor told my Lena that I was _Superwoman_ hoping that it would turn her against me,” blue eyes suddenly darkened as she bit her lower lip. “And she succeeded. Just like you, I thought I was protecting my Lena. But in doing so, I also hurt her immensely. We didn’t speak for over six months, and she even moved to another city managing L-Corp labs from there. I mean, we did find our way back to one another in the end, so it was all worth it, but those were some of the longest, darkest and most painful days in my life. And if you’ve lost a planet too, you get what I mean.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kara murmured, her heart broke at her double’s words. 

“It’s okay, as I said, we’ve found each other in the end. I mean, we are still dealing with it all. And I know that it made me who I am today, but if I could go back, I think I’d tell Lena earlier and spare her from the heartache.”

Kara nodded slowly. Superwoman lips turned upwards in a bittersweet smile.

“But how did you get past it?”

“Well, with good communication and lots of therapy.” the short-haired Super explained, “We had to rebuild our 5-years friendship before jumping into a romantic relationship.”

Kara gulped at the word romantic and all its implications. “It sounds hard.” She said, looking down at her hands.

“It was, and it still can sometimes be. But we love each other very deeply,” short-haired Kara beamed, “Lena’s the best thing that happened to me.”

Kara massaged her side and readjusted the sun lamp.

“But how can I be sure, I mean,” Kara asked, her cheeks burning, “ _Rao_ , how do I even begin with telling her!?”

“Talking about me behind my back, aren’t you?” Lena’s voice suddenly interrupted them, and both turned their heads towards one of the subjects of their private conversation. “Well, I presume about the _other_ me,” Lena added, smiling and rolling her eyes.

“How do you know?” Kara answers back in English, surprised. They had been talking in Kryptonian.

“I understand some Kryptonian phrases and words, thanks to this one,” Lena confessed, walking towards them and sitting down almost on her wife’s lap. 

“Oh, that’s amazing!” Kara commented, “I miss talking in my language daily.” She confessed.

“Hey, _babe_ ,” Superwoman whispered, locking blue eyes with green ones.

“Hey, _darling_ ,” Lena replied sweetly.

Kara blushed as she observed them being so in tune with each other. She thought about how much work on themselves they must have done to get there. The short-haired blonde took one of her wife’s hands in hers and sighed contently, turning back to Kara. 

“Anyways, my advice is to go slow.” Superwoman spoke, earnestly, as Lena nodded, “Tell her about you being Supergirl first and then go from there.”

Kara pondered on her words, “But my reality is different from this one. I am _Supergirl,_ and you’re _Superwoman_. I could be one of the bad guys in another Earth; I don’t exist in Earth-29. How can I know that telling Lena will work? I mean, I might tell her about Supergirl, and she might not talk to me ever again. Or she might not feel the same way about me.”

“You’re right,” Lena interjected, “physically, all versions of us are the same, sure I might have blonde hair in some Earths, or be left or right-handed. However, each one of us had either a different or a slightly similar upbringing - never the same. This can affect our inner character: how we live our lives in our reality, what we do, what we like, and who we like.” She glanced at her wife.

“You surely know a lot about this subject,” Kara commented, squinting her eyes.

“I wrote many scientific articles on the matter,” Lena replied as her wife beamed and whispered to Kara in Kryptonian, “This one: kind of a nerd.”

Kara chuckled.

“I understood that!” Lena rolled her eyes at her wife and continued, “What I mean is that there is no right or wrong, only a lot of possibilities. I know our advice is based on our reality, but since I am Lena, I know I would have preferred to know Kara was Superwoman earlier than having Lillian tell me.”

“Oh,” Kara said.

“So, based on my reasoning, your Lena might prefer for you to come clean as soon as possible. And if she’s anything like me, she’s already crushing on you.” Lena added with a wink.

Kara averted her eyes, blushing and coughing embarrassedly, and the other two women burst out laughing.

“We don’t know your whole history, but my advice is not to wait too long,” Superwoman said earnestly as her wife nodded.

“I hope you’re right,” Kara muttered slowly. 

***

Thanks to Earth-23’s tech, developed Lena’s L-Corp labs, Alex, Maggie and Kara found a way to communicate with Earth-29 without actually traveling there. It was a strange experience for everyone, something like an interdimensional Facetime call. Dir. Sawyer told them how Agent Vasquez and a bunch of agents had gone rogue because she’d never moved on from the alien attack at the DEO. The situation was now under control, but some agents had been injured. Agent Luthor was happy to talk to Kara and promised (once again) to visit her on Earth-38.

After saying their goodbyes to the ladies on Earth-29, it was finally time for Alex, Maggie, and Kara to eventually travel back home.

“Well, thanks for everything,” Kara said, automatically switching to Kryptonian and hugging her doppelganger.

“It’s been nice to meet you two,” Alex nodded.

“Yeah, thank you, lovebirds,” Maggie smirked. She turned to the two Karas, “And can I just say that I approve the butch lesbian look!?”

They all burst out laughing, and the two Kara blushed.

Lena handed Supergirl her extrapolator, explaining some of the small improvements she had made. 

“It means a lot,” Kara thanked them, “We will never forget you guys. Thanks for everything.”

“You let us know if you need help, and we’ll come,” Superwoman told her.

They all hugged each other, and Earth-23 Kara and Lena watched as the three women activated the extrapolator and disappeared into the portal.

“I hope they’ll be okay,” short-haired Kara said a moment later, looking down at her wife. Lena turned towards her in her arms and placed her arms around Kara’s neck, nodding, “Me too.” Superwoman smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s full lips.

She hoped with all her heart that Earth-38 Kara would find the way to tell her Lena the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this story. I admit I'm not totally satisfied with the chapter but hopefully it's not too bad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Lena makes her first appearance in the story, thanks for sticking with me for 13 chapters :)

_**Earth-38, National City, Kara's apartment** _

Things had gone back to normal for Kara, Maggie and Alex. Sort of. The three women hadn't met outside of work since they'd come back from their interdimensional adventure. Maggie had taken a week off from her detective job, claiming she needed extra rest after what happened. Alex had gone back to work a few days later but had asked J'onn to reduce her hours at the DEO so that she could spend some much needed alone time with her girlfriend. 

Alex and Kara were planning a Girls Night for the following week, and the blonde had been thinking about inviting Lena. She intended to tell her about Supergirl after Girls Night.

Kara had talked to Alex about her conversation with both Earth-23 Kara and Lena and with Agent Luthor on Earth-29. Although the women had helped her figure some things out, she had needed Alex's opinion. After all, her sister was the only one who knew her better than anyone else. However, she hadn't told Alex about her very confusing feelings for the younger Luthor. Honestly, Kara wasn't ready to talk to her sister about it just yet.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be with you," her sister had told her, "but you have to promise me that Luthor will sign our NDA."

One thing was for sure: Kara had been avoiding Lena. She knew she was a lousy friend, but she didn't know how even to begin the conversation. Kara knew she needed a plan, maybe write down her thoughts, or even better, write Lena a letter. She was a reporter, after all!

The blonde was currently finishing up one of her articles when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She had been so engrossed in her writing and thoughts that she didn't even check who it was with her x-ray vision; she just super speed towards the door and opened it.

"Kara."

Kara found herself staring into bright forest green eyes. This time, though, the woman in front of her was not another unexpected doppelganger. This was Lena.

"Lena," Kara said, "please come in, I wasn't expecting anyone tonight," Kara added, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Kara, is everything okay with you?" Lena asked as she stepped inside, "You literally disappeared on me for more than a week, you missed our lunch date, and I couldn't reach you."

Kara sighed. _Here goes nothing. Rao, I'm such a shitty friend. How can I want to become more?!_

Lena suddenly frowned, noticing Kara's sad expression. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I never had a _friend_ like you before and, I-I don't know, maybe I overreacted?"

"Lena, no." Kara began, motioning to Lena to take a seat at the table, "You are fine. I need to explain something, but first, would you like some coffee, tea, or a glass of water?"

"Water is fine," Lena said, observing Kara's nervous behavior.

"Did something bad happen? Is your family okay? Alex?" Lena enquired.

Kara felt sick to her stomach. This was really it. No planned speech ahead.

"Alex is good."

She handed her friend a glass of water and looked into her eyes, sadly.

"Kara?" the dark-haired woman asked again, studying her face, "What's wrong?"

Kara sighed, "I had an emergency to take care of."

She took off her glasses and undid her ponytail, letting her hair down. She stared at Lena knowingly.

Lena was petrified, "Y-you're Supergirl?"

"I'm so sorry, Lena." The blonde whispered, "I know I should've told you sooner."

Kara bit her lip and looked down sadly. It felt too painful to watch Lena's face.

"T-that day when you came to my office to interview me with Clark Kent," Lena whispered, shocked, "it was _you_. It's always been you all along."

The blonde nodded, and she imagined Lena was going over all their interactions.

"I needed to make sure you were really on our side, on _my_ side." Kara explained, "And all the other times I lied yes, but it was to protect you. Lena, you have to believe me, I am the same person. I'm still your best friend. Please, say something." The blonde pleaded.

Lena stood up from her seat, shaking her head, "I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. I-I need to go, I'm sorry."

"Lena, wait!"

The dark-haired woman left without a word, and Kara's heart broke.

***

One late afternoon, Kara found herself alone in the DEO training room after returning from an attempted robbery at the National City Central Bank. She was waiting for J'onn to assign her something else to do, namely some baddies to punch. Kara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The Super jumped forward, did a double standing backflip. After she landed on her feet, she settled for kicking the nearest dummy agent in the room. Nobody else was at the DEO that evening. Alex had already left to go on her date with Maggie, and Winn was with James somewhere attending Guardian business. J'onn was still probably in his office. A lot was going through her mind. It had been a week since she'd told Lena about her identity, but she'd no further contact with the dark-haired CEO. Spending time on the other Earth had helped Kara a lot. However, lately, she had been asking herself if telling Lena had been the right choice.

As she punched the dummy again, her thoughts traveled back to Mon-El and to the time she'd spent training him in this room. The Kryptonian hadn't thought about _him_ for months. 

He was gone, for Rao's sake, they'd saved him. 

But, of course, being in this room now that she was suddenly feeling so vulnerable, made her look back at their short, yet intense relationship. Given her recent discovery about Lena, Kara agreed that yes, she had felt a particular affinity for the Prince of Daxam. And yet, with Lena, it was somehow totally different. They were opposites, yet so similar. Every time Kara thought about Lena, her weak alien heart would skip a beat. That had never happened with Mon-El. Plus, why was she even thinking about _him_? Yes, he had been her most recent relationship, but why now? She didn't know. It was kind of impossible to understand herself these days. She was sure of something, tho; there was no point in wasting more of her time and energy thinking about the what-ifs. Mon-El was gone. 

And Lena was still here, alive even if she wasn't currently talking to her because Kara's secret was finally out. Kara ran a hand through her long blonde locks and shook her head. She was tired and in desperate need of potstickers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that startled her out of her reverie.

Kara noticed one of the new DEO agents, Morris, standing awkwardly by the entrance. He cleared her throat, "Supergirl, ma'am." He addressed her, "Miss Luthor is here to see you, can I let her in?"

Kara's heart fluttered with an unexpected thrill. She threw a glance at the clock on the wall. It was 7 pm, and usually, Lena would still be in her office at this time. The Super tried to keep her nerves at bay, and smiled at the Agent, "Of course, Agent Morris. You can let her in."

He smiled at Kara, looking quite taken aback by the fact that National City's hero knew his name. A few seconds later, Lena Luthor stepped into the training room and approached Kara quietly. The blonde didn't say anything but kept her gaze fixed on emerald eyes. She just stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, and waited as Lena stopped a few feet from her.

"I'm sorry to disturb your training," Lena said, looking around the room. The CEO was wearing a blue suit and a pair of heels. Kara noticed a DEO badge hanging from the front of her jacket. Despite looking a bit worn out after a day at L-Corp, Kara couldn't believe how good Lena looked.

"Thank you for seeing me," Lena greeted her as she started playing with her fingers.

"Of course, Lena," Kara nodded, "What's up?"

"Look, _Kara_ ," She began, whispering her name, "I came here to apologize."

Kara shook her head, looking down at her red boots, "You don't need to apologize. I deserved it."

"No, I shouldn't have left so abruptly. And I should have reached out to you earlier," Lena rebutted.

"I understand why you did it, tho." Kara replied, "I lied to you."

Lena nodded, sadly, "You did and-"

"Just, please, hear me out." Kara interrupted her, looking into emerald green eyes, "You're my best friend, and I needed to protect you. Since I came here on Earth, all I ever did was lie to people about my identity. I know you're hurt, but please, you have to believe me when I say you got to know the real me, the real Kara, and not Supergirl. I was always just Kara, I was human with you, and I loved that. You're so important to me, Lena."

"I'm a Luthor," Lena sighed as she said matter-of-factly, "I don't blame you for not telling me. You had to protect yourself from m-my family." Her voice faltered. She shyly tilted her head as she averted her gaze. 

Kara shook her head and placed both hands on Lena's shoulder, "Listen to me, that's not the real reason I didn't tell you right away. We both went through a lot, but please don't even think I didn't tell you because of your last name!"

Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I would understand if you didn't tell me because of them. After what my mother did, it's just..."

"You are not Lillian or Lex! You are not the Luthors. You are good, Lena. So, good to me," Kara told her with emotion in her voice, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're one of the best people I know. That's why I-"

"Supergirl, we need you in the comm room! Now!" Kara heard J'onn's voice through her earpiece.

"Kara? What's going on?" Lena asked, looking at Kara's expression.

"Lena, I want us to finish this talk, I promise," Kara told her, "But I have to take care of something first. C-can you come over later to my place? T-to talk?"

Lena swallowed, "Sure, go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, t-that's good." Kara stuttered, happy that Lena had agreed so quickly to her request, "how does 8:30 sound?"

"Sounds good." Lena said, "And Kara?" she called her back as Supergirl turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Be careful, please."

"Always," Kara nodded at her and left the room.

***

**_Later that night..._ **

Lena observed Kara as the blonde removed her glasses. It baffled her how many times she'd fallen for that. They were sitting on Kara's couch like old times. Kara had made them both hot chocolate and had thrown some popcorns in the microwave, but Lena wasn't that hungry, so she settled for the hot beverage. She focused her complete attention on Kara, openly staring at the blonde, trying to show her that she wouldn't judge her no matter what. Kara was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, facing Lena. However, the blonde decided to be brave and moved closer to her best friend on the couch. Placing a tentative hand on the CEO's arm, she squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you," The blonde started, "for this. For letting me explain."

Lena nodded, "Anytime, Kara."

And so, Kara began telling her about her childhood on Krypton, about her family and Kryptonian society. She told Lena about her escape in the pod and about her time in the Phantom Zone. Lena was mostly silent. She only asked a question of two, when she would notice that Kara was becoming emotional during her tale. The blonde talked about how she dealt with Earth's customs and about her first few years with the Danvers when her relationship with Alex was awkward and strained. Lena could sympathize with some of Kara's experience. The Luthors had adopted her after all. The CEO had to admit to herself that she loved listening to Kara talk so openly about her struggles of being an alien on Earth. She felt special.

"I was one of the lucky ones, tho," Kara was telling her, "I look human, I'm white, I-I don't have to go through what most of the other aliens go through on this Earth."

Lena nodded, "I know. I understand why you were so against my alien detecting device. I'm sorry, Kara."

"I'm sorry for breaking it," Kara confessed, biting her lower lip and looking at Lena with an embarrassed expression, "I couldn't risk you knowing my identity, then." 

Lena smirked, and squeezed the blonde's forearm with her hand, "It's in the past, I am happy I didn't go through with that project, to be honest."

"From the moment I came here on Earth, I had to hide my powers; I didn't have them on Krypton because we had a Red Sun there," Kara explained.

"Yes, I remember reading about this on Lex's journals," Lena said, "I guess being a teenager with powers in a different planet wasn't the best combination."

Kara laughed, "Let's just say I have some embarrassing stories."

"Oh, now I want to know!" Lena exclaimed with a smirk and a lift of her eyebrow that made Kara blush furiously.

"I'm sorry, but you'd have to ask Alex or Eliza about that," The blonde reporter said, "Or maybe ask me after a few glasses of Aldebaran rum!" She added with a glint in her eyes.

"What's that?" The CEO asked curiously, "Do I even want to know?"

"It's an alien rum," Kara explained, "Let's just say it got me really drunk that one time!"

Lena gasped, "Oh, that's why you would never get drunk with regular alcohol!"

They laughed some more, and then a comfortable silence settled between them.

Kara sighed and rested her head on the inside back of her couch, turning towards Lena with a soft smile on her lips, "It feels so good to be so open with you. I hope you know that, Lena." She said softly, looking at the dark-haired woman shyly.

Lena blushed, looking down at her hands, and smiled, "I know, it feels-" she trailed off. "I've always wondered why you never talked about your birth family. I-I always told you a lot about the Luthors and also about my mom."

"Well, now you know the real reason why I was so guarded sometimes," Supergirl told her. "As a teenager, I was told by the Danvers that my powers would be dangerous. I am an adult now, but somehow those voices are still in here," she said.

Lena took a sip of her hot chocolate and nodded, her eyes never leaving Kara's face. "Where did you go a few weeks ago? What was the emergency?" The CEO inquired, turning towards Kara.

"Oh, well," Kara commented, blushing, "it's a long story," she offered tentatively.

Lena lifted one of her eyebrows, "I have time, Supergirl."

Kara huffed and rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. How was Lena so beautiful and cute and flirty at the same time?

"So, before I tell you the whole story, you probably need to know that the multiverse is real." Kara confessed, "I went to Earth-1 with Alex and Maggie."

Lena's jaw dropped in amazement. She quickly stood up and started pacing up and down around Kara's living room, mumbling to herself, "Oh my god!" She suddenly cried out.

Kara chuckled, thinking that Lena looked really good in her skinny jeans, bare feet, and MIT sweater, "Yeah."

The blonde explained to her how their extrapolator device had malfunctioned and sent them to Earth-29 first, and then to Earth-23. She then managed to tell her about their doppelgangers, but she left out the fact that Lena and Kara from Earth-23 were married.

“Y-you saw my doppelgangers?! Two different Lenas?”

Kara nodded and stood up, "Lena, breathe, please!"

"Can I come with you to visit these other Earths soon?" The CEO asked excitedly, standing there looking like a kid on Christmas day.

Kara grinned, feeling her heart burst with happiness, "Of course we can. I'm sure Agent Luthor would be happy to meet you." She could see how really young, beautiful, and full of life the other woman looked.

"Agent Luthor," Lena was speechless at the prospect of meeting another Lena, "God, I think I need something stronger!"

Kara grabbed her hands and guided them both back on the couch. She patted next to her, and Lena nodded and took a seat. This time they were sitting closer than before. So close that Kara could smell the CEO's perfume, "Since we're talking about it, I-I realized something while I was traveling through different Earths." 

"Do tell," Lena said, smiling nervously.

Kara turned towards the CEO and took her hands in hers.

"The truth is, I would always try to find a million excuses not to tell you my secret because I was afraid that if you knew, you would never want to see me or talk to me again. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Kara confessed, looking at their still entwined hands and smiling when she felt Lena gave her a little squeeze.

"You will never lose me, Kara," The CEO whispered, her green eyes warm and friendly.

Kara shook her head, "After what I went through with Mon-El I-I, let's just say, it put my life into perspective." Kara confessed, "I had to let him go for his safety."

"I'm sorry," Lena mumbled.

Kara shook her head, "The thing is, I don't know if I would have made the same choice if it was you. I mean, of course, I would have tried to do everything in my power to save you, but I don't know if I will ever be strong enough to let you go. It scares me to even think about it."

Kara noticed Lena's heartbeat increasing, "That will never happen, I promise." The dark-haired woman reassured her.

"I care about you, Lena," Kara confessed, looking into Lena's eyes.

The CEO bit her lower lip, "I care about you too, Kara."

"C-can I hug you?" Supergirl asked, her voice a whisper.

Lena nodded, and quickly they were in each other's arms. It had been too long since they'd last embraced, and it felt so good to feel each other so close again. The dark-haired woman rested her head on the crook of Kara's neck, breathing in her unique smell. Kara leaned back on the couch and pulled Lena flushed against her side. One arm was draped over the blonde's belly, holding onto her tightly.

"I missed you," Lena confessed, looking up at Kara and placing a soft kiss on her neck before she could stop herself. Kara blushed as soon as she felt Lena's lips on her neck, "Me too." She placed a soft kiss on Lena's head and let out a contented sigh.

"Stay tonight?" The blonde asked, looking at the ceiling.

Lena smiled shyly and felt her heart flutter, "Okay."

They were both quiet for a while. Kara focused on Lena's breathing and steady heartbeat and felt her chest full of love. As Lena shifted into a sitting position next to her, Kara realized that she had been crying without noticing.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked, tentatively. It felt a bit strange to see Kara like this without her glasses. This was the real Kara Zor-El, and she was vulnerable and honest with her.

Kara smiled through the tears, "Rao, I didn't even notice I was crying. I guess it's just the tension from these past few weeks and not knowing how you were going to react to me being Supergirl and-"

"Shh, Kara, it's okay. I've got you," The CEO told her and took her into her arms, "You don't have to be strong all the time, _Supergirl_."

Kara chuckled, and she wiped the tears on her cheek, "I know, and it's usually Alex, who is here with me when I'm like this."

"Well, get used to it. I'll always be here if you want me," Lena confessed.

"I do want you," Kara replied, without missing a beat.

After a few seconds, she realized how it must have sounded, and she gaped at the other woman, "I-I mean-"

Lena stared at her with a cheeky smile, "You do?"

Kara laughed nervously, hiding her face between her hands, "I didn't mean to tell you like this, but yes. I want you here, next to me. I like this, I like us, and I like you. A lot." Kara was rambling now.

The younger Luthor just looked at Kara with her wide blue-green eyes.

"Say something, please?"

Lena bit her lower lip and grinned, "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

Kara's brow furrowed, "Why would I make fun of you?"

"D-do you like me for real, Kara?" The CEO asked, "As in more than a friend?"

Kara nodded, "That's the other reason why I didn't want to lose you."

"I-" Lena said, "Wow, I never thought that you would-"

"Lena, we don't have to do anything about that information," Kara said, suddenly feeling very nervous, "You can always ignore it."

"But what if I don't want to ignore it?" Lena asked, looking intently at her, "I have feelings for you too, Kara. I-I just don't want to lose you, and I'm afraid I'll mess this up."

"You could never, Lena." Kara said, placing a hand on Lena's cheek, softly caressing it with her thumb, "Maybe we shouldn't say anything yet." The blonde sighed, closing her eyes.

Lena chuckled, running a hand through her hair, "We're not good at this."

"Yeah-" Kara nodded, feeling a pull towards Lena's face suddenly, her gaze dropping every once in a while to her full rosy lips.

"Maybe we don't have to say anything for now," Lena let out softly. 

Kara cupped her cheek and pulled her face even closer to hers, "You're right, we don't," the blonde said, "I'd love to kiss you, tho."

"Me too," Lena agreed. She let Kara draw her face impossibly close and relaxed as the blonde's lips touched hers.

Their lips danced across each other, and Lena pressed herself more into Kara's body as their tongues slid against each other, caressing and wanting to explore.

Suddenly, an intense blue light engulfed the place accompanied by a loud noise. Kara and Lena parted from their kiss with wide eyes. 

They heard a sudden groan - it sounded more like a mix between a cry and a laugh - coming from the other side of the apartment, namely, from Kara's bedroom. The two women heard a loud, "Fuck," and Kara stood up in full Supergirl mode, strolling towards the noise. 

Lena soon followed the blonde, and when she reached the blonde's bedroom, she gasped. There was a woman on the floor who looked exactly like her. She was wearing a tight black uniform and combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

The woman was smirking up at them from the floor.

Kara's eyes widened as she observed her, "Well, I surely wasn't expecting you so soon, Agent Luthor," she held out a hand for her.

"Well, hello there, Supergirl," Agent Lena Luthor from Earth-29 said, smiling up at the blonde and accepting the offered hand, "Missed me?"

"Not particularly," Kara replied, smirking. The Agent laughed and then shifted her gaze to Lena, "I see why."

Lena was speechless.

"This is a tad bit awkward, I'll admit." Agent Luthor said, turning to Supergirl, "Wait, you two look cozy: did I interrupt your night?"

Kara sent her a glare.

"What's going on, Agent?" Kara asked, "Why are you here?"

Agent Luthor looked down, "We need your help. As soon as possible, Supergirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Luthor brings Kara and Lena back to Earth-29.

“Lena, this is Agent Luthor from Earth-29.” Kara introduced the two women, who had been studying each other in silence.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you finally,” the Agent said with her thick Irish accent.

Lena gaped. She was still processing the whole thing, “I’m sorry it’s nice to meet you too. it’s just-“

“Believe me, I know,” the Agent told her with wide green eyes, looking her double up and down.

“Um, why don’t we move this to the living room, and you can tell us what’s going on?” Kara suggested, suddenly realizing where they were. She had just kissed her Lena, and now she was standing in her bedroom with not one but two Lenas. What the hell? She let out a nervous cough.

They all nodded and moved to the other room.

“I’d love to get to know you, Lena, but we have a situation going on,” Agent Luthor told Lena.

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of time for that,” Lena agreed, smiling at her double.

Supergirl crossed her arms and looked questioningly at agent Luthor, “care to explain why you interrupted our night?”

“So, I finally built my extrapolator, ’cause I got here!” Agent Luthor said, showing the two women her device.

Kara rolled her eyes.

“You build advanced tech? It looks like we have some things in common,” Lena interjected, pleasantly surprised by her doppelgänger.

Agent Luthor smiled and nodded, “I’m the head tech at the DEO, love,” She then looked at Supergirl.

“We have a situation, and I need you to come back to my earth with me, Supergirl.”

“You’ve got to give me something more, Agent, I can’t just leave her like this. what’s this all about?!” Kara asked her, throwing a glance at Lena, who nodded.

“It’s about a vigilante,” Agent Luthor sighed and pulled out a small tablet from her back pocket, “here, check this out.”

Lena and Kara moved closer and watched the video that was playing on the tablet. 

It was footage of a dark-haired woman dressed in black with a mask covering her face and a hoodie on her head. The woman had mad fighting skills and could fly.

“Who is she!?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t know how long it’s been for you since you visited earth-29, but for us, it’s been almost six months.” Agent Luthor said, looking at Kara.

Kara’s eyes widened, “six months? For me, it’s only been a few weeks!”

Agent Luthor looked surprised, “well our vigilante has been around for a few months, saving people and popping up unannounced at crime scenes.” The dark-haired Agent explained.

“What do you know about her?” Kara asked, feeling her blood turn cold at the images playing. Lena placed a comforting hand on Kara’s lower back.

Agent Luthor sighed, “she’s been helping the police and the DEO. I had a close encounter with her. It was interesting. She appreciated my combat skills.” The Agent smirked and threw a glance at Supergirl.

“Anyways, I’ll get into that when we are on my earth. check this part.” She fast-forwarded the video for a few seconds. “Pay close attention to her eyes,” Agent Luthor said with trepidation in her voice.

A bright beam of light shot out of her eyes during the fight.

“S-she has laser vision,” Kara commented, shocked, “like me.”

“Is she Kryptonian?” Lena asked.

Agent Luthor shrugged, “you’re the experts on these kinds of things. Well, also Kara and Lena from Earth-23, but they have been busy lately with their emergencies.”

Kara nodded.

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” Lena said, observing her double. She looked nervous.

“The DEO was attacked by aliens a few years ago, and everyone is kind of worried if it turns out this vigilante is indeed an alien.” Earth-29 Lena explained, “We must protect our citizens.”

“They don’t have many aliens in their universe,” Kara explained, “it’s complicated.”

“I see,” Lena commented.

“I promise I will explain when we are at my DEO.” Agent Luthor said, “we need you, Supergirl.”

Kara let out a breath and spoke slowly, “agent, let me send a quick message to Alex, and then I’ll come with.” She nodded at Agent Luthor, “alone,” she added, looking at her Lena.

Kara disappeared into the other room.

Agent Luthor nodded and looked as her double followed Supergirl closely,

“Kara, you’re not going alone! Are you out of your mind?!” Lena said, following her soon-to-be-more-than-a-friend? into the bedroom.

Kara sent Alex a quick text explaining where she was going and then looked up into Lena’s green wide eyes, “Lena I’m not taking you; it could be dangerous!”

“Really, Kara?” Lena replied, “not less than 10 minutes ago, you told me you were going to take me to another Earth to meet them!” Lena rebutted, “or has my kissing magically removed all of your memories?”

Kara blushed at the mention of their kiss.

She sighed and placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “this is why I’m going so I can be back in a jiffy, and I can go back to kissing you.”

Lena scolded, “Kara, let me come with you. You might need me. If there’s a rogue Kryptonian in this other universe, you need someone familiar with Kryptonian biology and alien species in general, and who better than a Luthor?”

Kara sighed and walked back into the living room.

“You’re so stubborn!” Lena cried out as she followed Kara back into the living room.

Kara and Lena stopped one if front of the other lost in a staring match.

Agent Luthor watched their silent exchange curiously. She then cleared her throat, “if I may?”

The two women turned to her and widened their eyes as if they had just now realized that they weren’t alone.

“I think we will need all the help we can get,” Agent Luthor tried, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kara groaned, “of course, I knew you’d be on her side!” 

Agent Luthor shrugged.

Lena moved closer to Kara and took her hands in hers, “please let me help?”

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and nodded. How could she say no to her? “Okay, but you’re going to be with me the whole time so that I can protect you!” Kara told her.

“I promise!” Lena grinned and hugged Kara. 

“Whipped!” Agent Luthor commented in a low voice.

Kara glared at her, “I can hear you, you know?”

The Agent smirked, “come on, let’s go.”

Lena put on her shoes and jacket, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit and nodded at Agent Luthor.

The Agent pulled out her device, and held out her hand for the other two women, “Hold on tight!”

They were engulfed into a portal and soon fell onto the floor of Agent Luthor's lab on Earth-29.

“Ouch!” Lena protested as she ended up on top of Agent Luthor, who, in turn, had fallen on top of Kara. 

“That’s not awkward at all. Nope, not at all!” Kara commented, blushing as she looked at the two Lenas on top of her.

Lena chuckled as she stood up, offered a hand to her doppelganger.

“Thanks,” Agent Luthor said, getting on her feet, “I still have to improve the device. I’m gonna have to ask Earth-23 Lena for tips!"

“Or we could work on it together?” Lena suggested, suddenly excited at the prospect of working with her double.

Kara cleared her throat, “can we go back to the matter at hand?”

Agent Luthor nodded, “Of course, Supergirl. Please follow me.”

Lena and Kara followed the Agent through a long corridor and arrived in front of a large door. Kara knew it was the med bay. Two massive DEO agents were guarding the entrance, “they’re with me.” Agent Luthor told them. Then she turned to Kara and Lena, “follow me.”

They entered the med bay and spotted an unconscious figure on the bed. Lena felt her blood run cold as she heard Kara gasp.

“What the hell?” Lena whispered.

“She looks-” Kara couldn’t believe her eyes.

Agent Luthor crossed her arms around her chest and nodded, “It’s you. Well, this universe’s version of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story! I know it's a short chapter but I'm working on the rest and will update in the next few days. In the meantime, leave me a comment, I'd like to hear your theories about this mysterious Earth-29 Kara.


	15. Chapter 15

Lena and Kara shared a worried look and then observed the unconscious woman on the bed. This Earth’s Kara had long jet black hair, a stark contrast with her now almost colorless face. She had a big purple bruise on her left eye and looked like she’d made it out of a huge fight barely alive. Kara felt a pang in her chest at seeing this version of herself so weak and fragile. Lena walked up to the monitors surrounding the bed and started checking the woman’s clinical information.

Agent Luthor sighed and sat down on a nearby stool, “We found her in an alley after a fight with a superpowered metahuman. She was beaten up pretty badly.” She explained, looking at the woman, “she is slowly getting better but Dir. Sawyer wanted you here because she thinks you’re the only one who can help us save her, and I agree. She lost a lot of blood, and since we don’t know much about her biology, we thought that bringing you here would be her best chance.” 

“But I thought there wasn’t a version of me in this world,” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. She couldn’t stop looking at her doppelgänger.

“We didn’t know about her,” Agent Luthor said and handed her tablet to Kara. “Thanks to our face recognition system, we were about to find her civilian identity.”

Kara took the tablet and gasped softly as she read.

“Kara Kent.”

Lena came standing behind Kara as they went through the file together. 

“She was adopted by the Kents in Smallville, Kansas.” Agent Luthor told them.

“Wow,” Lena muttered.

“This is-” Kara was speechless, “is like reading part of my cousin’s biography.”

“So the Kents died a few years ago, and she’s been living in National City for five years?” Lena read over Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Agent Luthor nodded.

“There’s no mention of Kal-El, tho,” Kara whispered, shocked, “what if he never made it to this Earth?”

Lena placed a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder, “We can’t be sure about that.”

“Supergirl!”

Kara turned towards the entrance and saw Dr. Danvers and Director Sawyer.

Lena’s eyes widened as she took in this Earth’s versions of Alex and Maggie. Kara hugged the two and introduced them to Lena. The two women looked visibly taken aback by seeing her, too, “Lena Luthor from Earth-38?” Sawyer asked, looking at Lena.

“Nice to meet you, um, Director Sawyer,” Lena nodded as they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too. I’ll never stop getting weirded out by doppelgangers!” Alex exclaimed as she shook Lena’s hand, “are you also a DEO agent on your Earth?”

“Um, no, I just run my own company, L-Corp,” Lena explained, feeling under scrutiny as the other women’s eyes were all on her.

“On top of other things,” Kara commented, rolling her eyes at the other woman’s humble ways.

“And she’s a genius like me obviously,” Agent Luthor added, “That’s why she will be able a great help with our um unconscious vigilante.”

Director Sawyer nodded, “Well, welcome, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled at her.

“If she’s really Kryptonian,” Kara began, “we should use sunlamps. That’s usually how I heal faster when I get hurt.”

Lena nodded, “Yes, I agree. It should help stabilize her.”

“Right,” Agent Luthor nodded.

“But we don’t have any sunlamps here,” the Doc told them, “No Kryptonians in this world.”

“Well, I could show you how to build a prototype,” Lena said, “and in the meantime, you could give her a blood transfusion,” Lena explained as she looked at Kara with determination. Kara smiled at Lena’s willingness to help others, no matter what.

“Um, but we don’t have the right needles for Supergirl.” Alex said, “Last time we tried taking her blood, we failed, remember?” The Doc sent a worried glance at Agent Luthor and the Director. 

Kara sighed, this was going to be another jigsaw to solve.

Agent Luthor started pacing the room, “I’m pretty sure I can come up with that one. Lena, why don’t you come with me to my lab, and you can start working on the sunlamps while I start working on the way to take Supergirl’s blood?”

Lena nodded. 

“I agree.” Director Sawyer said, “Please do that. She doesn’t have much time.”

They all nodded and looked at the unconscious woman on the bed.

***

Lena found herself in this DEO’s central lab, which was Agent Luthor’s. She had noticed, of course, that the other woman was her from another Earth, but she’d only just realized how similar they were now that they were alone in the lab. The Agent had only asked her a few questions on Kryptonian anatomy and given her some suggestions here and there. Apart from that, the woman was entirely focused on the mission ahead. Not that Lena minded. This woman was a trained DEO agent, after all. It made Lena think about all the possibilities.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lena asked suddenly. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Agent Luthor rolled her eyes, “If you are really me, you know I hate that question. Just ask away, _love_.” 

Lena chuckled, “Right. So, were you adopted by the Luthors too? I mean obviously, you have their name too so-”

The Agent regarded her carefully, “Yes. I was a teenager when then took me in. Mum died, and I discovered I was Lionel’s. He came to fetch me in Ireland and brought me to America. I left friends and other relatives behind. I hated him.”

“Oh,” Lena commented.

“And I remember hating everything about this place,” The Agent confessed, “I missed my mum, my country, and the food.”

Lena smiled sadly.

“I think I understand in some ways, I was so much younger than you on my Earth,” she nodded.

The DEO Agent’s green eyes widened, “So Mum is-”

“She died when I was 4,” Lena said, looking down.

Agent Luthor sighed, and looked down, “I’m sorry. Sadly, I know how it feels.”

Lena nodded.

Suddenly the DEO alarm went off, and the lights went out.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. What now?” Agent Luthor whispered to herself. Lena looked at the Agent’s annoyed expression, “I’m finished here. The sunlamp should be working on, um, this Earth’s Kara.” Lena said, taking the lamp into her hands.

“Let’s go, we need to find out what’s going on.” Agent Luthor pulled out her gun and motioned for Lena to follow her carefully. “Stay behind me.” Their short journey was illuminated by the blue small flashing lights at the side of the corridors. Lena was starting to get worried about Kara. She knew she was Supergirl but still. 

The two of them got close to the DEO comm room, but they were stopped by a disheveled Director Sawyer, who pushed them into a far corner, away from the main entrance. She leaned with her back against the wall, holding onto her side, “Where are you two going, Lena? I-it’s dangerous!”

“B-but Director, I don’t understand?” Agent Luthor protested, “If I could-”

“It’s an order, Agent!” Sawyer commanded, “Activate Emergency Protocol 982. Supergirl agrees with me.”

“Kara? Where is she?” Lena asked.

“Tell me what the fuck happened first! What happened to you, Maggie?” Agent Luthor asked frantically, inspecting her side. Lena’s eyes widened as she helped her double support the Director’s body.

“Please-” Sawyer’s voice was interrupted by a loud crash.

Supergirl crashed through a nearby wall and fell with a loud thud on the floor next to them, “Rao.”

“KARA!” Lena screamed, horrified, and run immediately to the blonde Superhero’s side, inspecting her suit to see if there was any damage.

Kara groaned. She opened her eyes and got immediately on her feet, ready to fight, “I’m okay. Lena, t-the other me is not well, it’s like she lost control I can’t keep up with her, and they don’t have the facilities on this Earth to contain a Kryptonian.”

“But she was fully unconscious, how-?” Lena said.

“Listen to me, there’s no time to explain! She’s bad and kinda strong!” Kara turned to Sawyer and Agent Luthor, “You need to evacuate the DEO, Director. I’m going to try to stop her.”

Lena shook her head and placed her hand on Kara’s, her green eyes widening with worry, “Kara, we have to think of a plan, you can’t just go back there into the fight! You’re gonna get yourself k-killed!”

Kara huffed, “There’s no time to plan.”

“What? There always is, Supergirl,” Agent Luthor interjected.

“Not this time. I need to fight her,” Kara asked, looking from Agent Luthor to her, Lena, “Unless you’ve got a better idea?”

Lena sighed, “I have, but you’re not gonna like it.”

Kara regarded her carefully as more loud crashes could be heard from their hiding place.

“Which is?” Kara asked her, blue eyes boring into green ones.

“Kryptonite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a few more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara suspects Vigilante-Kara is under the influence of some kind of Red K. The group tries to find a solution.

Kara was taken aback by Lena’s suggestion, almost as if she wasn’t expecting that word to come out of the youngest Luthor's mouth. 

“You-” Kara asked, shocked, “Lena, Kryptonite could kill her and could also kill me! Plus I don’t thi-”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Lena asked her, rolling her eyes at the blonde, “I also know all about the DEO storing Kryptonite, Kara,” Lena said, “Please think about this. I just need to get to Alex and J’onn and explain. Hopefully, one of them will have a clue about what’s happening to vigilante-Kara and come back here on this Earth with me.”

“No!” Kara shook her head and placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “No, you need to listen to me, Lena.”

“I’m listening,” The CEO told her, looking into her eyes.

“The way she acts and the red in her eyes, I-I don’t wanna say it, but it looks like she’s under the effects of Red Kryptonite,” Kara said, “or at least a similar substance.”

“You mean Lord’s synthetic red Kryptonite?” The dark-haired woman’s eyes widened, “But that’s on our Earth I mean-”

“I know,” Kara nodded, “Look, I have no idea if that’s the same kind of Kryptonite that’s affecting her, but I know what I see, and I remember how I acted when I was under its influence. And it’s pretty dangerous.” 

“I remember. I remember seeing you on the news,” Lena nodded, “I have to go and get Alex then.”

Kara nodded. She knew it was risky, but she had to think positively right now. She took Lena’s hand in hers and handed her the multidimensional extrapolator.

“Just please be careful, Lena,” Kara whispered and placed her forehead against Lena’s, “I-I trust you. Just get Alex here, please.”

“I will,” Lena nodded and placed a quick kiss on Kara’s lips, “be careful. I’ll be back soon.”

Supergirl nodded and ran towards Agent Luthor and Director Sawyer, “let’s get you two out of here.”

“No, I’ll take the Director to the med-bay,” Agent Luthor told her, “go save the day Supergirl.”

Kara nodded and turned to look at her Lena disappearing into the portal. Kara super-sped to the comm room and saw a bunch of DEO agents trying to fight her doppelgänger.

“Hey! Leave them alone!” Kara screamed as she got closer.

Vigilante-Kara turned her unnatural red eyes towards Supergirl and groaned, “you again, _Supergirl_?” 

“Missed me?” Kara lifted one eyebrow and attacked her double.

They started fighting. Dark-haired Kara easily dodged all of Supergirl punches and kicks, but Kara noticed that the other woman was getting weaker somehow. She punched her doppelgänger in the face, and the dark-haired woman fell on the floor with a thud. Dark-Kara snickered as she got back on her feet and flew on the other side of the room.

“Is this all you can do?” Dark-Kara taunted her, and Supergirl rolled her eyes, “So perfect, all the time. Must be exhausting.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Kara told her, “You’re me after all!”

Dark-haired Kara’s eyes turned bright, “I AM NOT YOU!” and she attacked Supergirl with her heat vision. Kara activated her heat vision, and they both screamed as they fought the other with their eyes. “YOU ARE PATHETIC!” Vigilante-Kara shouted. “I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!”

Despite her aggressiveness, Kara could feel that the other woman’s powers were somehow weakening. She suddenly flew behind her opponent and kicked her left ankle from behind, pushing her onto the ground. Dark-haired Kara looked up at her, her eyes turned blue and suddenly widened for a split second; little red veins started pulsing on her entire face. She screamed and then sobbed, “Y-You… I-I have been infected. This is not who I am, I’m so sorry!” 

Kara gasped and kneeled next to her. But then, her blue eyes turned red again, and she let out a wicked laugh, “You like being on top, Supergirl?” Kara knew that she was ready to attack her again. 

Luckily, Supergirl punched her harder in the face, and the vigilante lost consciousness once again.

At that exact moment, Alex and Lena appeared through the portal, and Alex immediately ran to Kara’s side and threw a pair of reinforced handcuffs at her sister, “Handcuff her!”

“Thank Rao, you’re both back!” Kara said, looking at them and handcuffed her double, “Something is wrong with her, I don’t like this.”

Alex went to hug her sister and then looked down at the unconscious dark-haired Kara, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“What happened?” Lena asked, hugging Kara and then looking down at the other Kara

“F-for a moment, her eyes turned back to normal, and she told me that she’s been infected.” Kara sighed, looking down.

“What if it’s really some kind of Red Kryptonite?" Lena asked.

"I’ll have to examine her to make sure," Alex said, "I have the Red K energy beam gun with me just in case. What do you say, Kara?” Alex asked.

“If it’s Red K, it’s worth a shot.” Kara nodded. The situation was getting messier and messier. She wished she could just go home to Earth-38.

“What the hell is happening here?” Agent Luthor came barging through the door; her green eyes zoomed on the unconscious Kara.

“We’ll explain soon,” Lena told her as she mentioned Agent Luthor to follow Alex and Kara.

Kara took her handcuffed double into her arms and carried her into the med bay. The three women found Dr. Danvers tending to Dir Sawyer’s wound. There were many injured DEO agents in the med-bay.

“Are you all okay?” Doctor Danvers asked, looking up at them.

“Yes, but our vigilante is not. We think she might be under the influence of Red Kryptonite.” Lena explains, “it’s a substance that is toxic to Kryptonians.” 

The others nodded as Kara placed her doppelganger on a bed nearby.

“Red Kryptonite alters their minds by weakening and gradually destroying their inhibitions, as well as bringing out every negative thought to the surface,” Alex added as she and Lena started setting up all the tools to analyze the vigilante’s vitals. Using her Earth-38 test kit, Alex quickly took a blood sample from the dark-haired version of her sister. Agent Luthor moved closer to the redhead DEO Agent and observed her while she waited to examine the results.

“I don’t get it. How can Red Kryptonite be on Earth-29? It was invented on Earth-38.” Kara stated, worriedly, turning to Sawyer, “You said that a group of metahumans attacked her.”

“Yes, they are in our custody. But I doubt they know anything about Red K!” Director Sawyer reasoned, “I told you, we have no records of Kryptonians or anything to do with your planet.”

“But what if she was already infected with Red K, and it just got triggered during the attack?” Kara wondered. 

Alex sighed, looking down at the results, “I’m not sure what this substance is.”

Lena and Agent Luthor looked at Alex’s tablet, comparing the results.

“This here is the recorded sample of Kara’s blood when she was infected with Red K a few years ago. And this here is our vigilante’s sample,” Alex showed them.

“It does show some similarities with the Red K,” Agent Luthor commented, looking at the results.

“So we could try to use the gun and see if it works?” Lena tried reasoning out loud.

“But what if it makes things worse!” Kara snapped, “I’m not risking her life, no matter how bad she is. She’s still me.”

Kara sent a hard glare at the woman she loves and felt nothing? What was happening to her? Kara felt a sudden pang in her chest but tried not to let it show. She avoided Lena’s worried green eyes.

“Kara, I’m just trying to find a solution here, like everybody else,” Lena said, looking at the blonde with wide eyes, “I want to save her just like you do.”

Kara sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt the need to get out of there.

“I’m afraid we have to wait for our vigilante to wake up,” Alex said, sadly.

Agent Luthor sensed the growing tension in the room. She pulled out her tablet, “If you don’t mind, I need to speak to my team, I’ll try to be back ASAP.”

“Please do that and report directly to me, Agent,” Sawyer ordered, “I might be injured, but I’m still the Director around here.”

“Stubborn!” Doc whispered under her breath as she finished disinfecting her girlfriend’s wound.

Director Sawyer looked at the three women from Earth-38, “Why don’t you guys go and take a break? I’ll have some food delivered in one of the DEO common rooms, and you can go and relax there.”

“No, I’ll stay here and help Doctor Danvers,” Lena offered with a weak smile, “If you don’t mind.”

“Count me in too,” Alex said, nodding at the Director.

“Thanks, your help is very welcome,” Doctor Danvers smiled at the two women.

“I’ll be outside and guard the entrance just in case she wakes up,” Supergirl said and left without another word.

Lena wanted to follow the other woman, but Alex grabbed her arm, “When she’s like this, it’s better to leave her alone, trust me!

Lena sighed and nodded, “You’re right. It’s just that-”

“She’ll be okay, Lena,” Alex said, placing a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Kryptonite- all kinds of it - is a sensitive subject for Supergirl.”

Lena nodded, but she felt weird seeing Kara acting like this. Part of her wanted to go and confront Kara about it, but maybe Alex was right. Lena followed the two Alexes and got ready to assist them with some of the injured DEO Agents.

***

A few hours later, Kara, Alex, Lena, Dir. Sawyer and Agent Luthor found themselves in Sawyer’s room a few hours after the attack. Vigilante-Kara was still asleep in the med-bay; she was slowly healing thanks to the sunlamp.

Agent Luthor had requested a meeting saying she had some news regarding Kara Kant.

“I knew something wasn’t right,” Agent Luthor began, pacing up and down the room.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, sitting on the edge of Director Sawyer’s bed.

Agent Luthor looked at Supergirl, “it just didn’t make any sense: her appearing out of nowhere and being a vigilante, the fact that we have no record of Kryptonians on this Earth.”

“Okay, “Alex said, “what are you trying to say, Le- Agent Luthor?”

Supergirl was looking down, averting everyone’s eyes. Lena had tried to approach her earlier, but Kara had ignored her. Lena didn’t know why Kara was shutting her out.

“My team discovered that the Kara Kent file was added to cover tracks.” Agent Luthor explained, “specifically we found traces of a multidimensional portal.”

“What are you saying, Agent Luthor?” Dir. Sawyer asked.

“Are you saying that vigilante-Kara might not be from this Earth?” Lena asked.

Agent Luthor nodded, “exactly.”

“But how?!” Alex asked, her brown eyes widening.

Supergirl finally looked up and met Agent Luthor’s eyes.

“I did some diggings, and I picked up a series of multidimensional activity at different times in the past six months on this Earth,” The Agent explained, showing them the records from her tablet.

“Wait,” Kara said, standing up from her seat, “didn’t you say that it’s been six months since we got back from our trip to this universe?” She threw a glance at her sister.

Agent Luthor nodded, “yes, and a few weeks after you left, I found traces of another portal opening here in E-29 National City.”

“Do you think Kara’s extrapolator might have caused this?” Lena asked, looking at her double.

“I think it could be a possibility. We need to find out,” Agent Luthor replied.

“Of course, it’s always my fault!” Kara spoke sharply, turning to her Lena, “Y-you can’t wait to prove that I am the one to blame for this situation!”

The others gasped at the outburst. Lena stood in silence, looking incredulously at Kara.

“For God’s sake, Kara, have you forgotten that I’m not your enemy here!” The CEO told her, with anger in her eyes, “Or do you want to keep blaming a Luthor ’cause it’s so much easier than actually looking for the truth!?”

Tension filled the room as Lena and Kara started a staring match. Both were breathing hard. Agent Luthor lifted one of her eyebrows in question. Director Sawyer sighed. Something was wrong here; she was sure of that.

Alex placed a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder, “Kara, why don’t you calm-” 

“No! Don’t fucking touch me!” Kara snapped and turned to look at Alex. Her blue eyes were reflecting pure anger. Without any thought, she shoved her sister’s body to the nearest wall. 

Thankfully, Agent Luthor and Lena were quick to act and grabbed Alex before she could hit the wall.

“What the fuck, Kara?!” Alex shouted.

Director Sawyer drew her gun out and pointed it at the alien, “Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes widened, and she suddenly looked horrified at all the women in the room, especially at Lena and at her sister. She looked down at her trembling hands and started sobbing, “I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Kara, darling, it’s okay,” Lena tried, walking to her.

“NO!” Kara got on her knees on the floor, holding out a hand as to stop Lena from getting closer, “But it’s not! I-I feel like I felt with Red K… It just-, this sensation keeps coming and going. Y-you need to lock me up, please, Alex, I beg you! Lock me up before it's too late!”

Alex and Lena shared a worried look.

“Fuck," Agent Luthor whispered to herself, "Never a dull moment with you, ladies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following my story!  
> I hope it wasn't too confusing given that there's 2 Karas, 2 Alexes and 2 Lenas in this LOL
> 
> What do you think it's happening to our Supergirl?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Luthor and vigilante Kara have a conversation, Director Sawyers has some news for them.

At 4 am, Kara Kent opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of weird high-tech infirmary. There were lamps all around her bed, and nobody seemed to be around, apart from a beautiful dark-haired woman dressed in a black uniform sitting at a nearby desk who was looking intently at a computer screen. Kara knew her from somewhere; she looked somehow familiar.

The woman must have felt eyes on her because she turned, and her green eyes met Kara’s.

“You… I know you,” Kara muttered and started to sit up but realized she was handcuffed to the bed.“Take it easy,” the Agent told her, walking closer to her, “you’re still pretty weak.”

“Why am I handcuffed?!” Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

“It’s for everyone’s safety, we’re trying to find a solution,” Lena explained.

“But I feel better now.” Kara Kent retorted, “and I don’t feel my powers. How?”

“It’s just a precaution,” Agent Luthor said, indicating the lamps, “red sun lamps, it dampens your powers. Earth-38 tech.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” the vigilante asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Special Agent Lena Luthor. You’re at the DEO in National City, Earth-29. Do you remember what happened?” The Agent asked her.

“Vaguely,” the woman answered, looking up at the white ceiling, “I remember feeling pain all over my body. I was in a fight with a blonde that looked just like me. She knocked me out. Do we know each other? You look familiar.”

Lena stood up from her seat and stood in front of the foot of her bed. She crossed her arms around her chest, regarding the Kryptonian carefully, “The reason why I look familiar is,” she smirked, “because I kicked your ass during that fight a few weeks ago.”

Kara huffed at the woman, “I wouldn’t say you kicked my ass but whatever. Nice to meet you, Agent Luthor. I’m Kara Kent.”

“Likewise, Miss Kent,” Agent Luthor looked at Kara with intense green eyes, “you’re not from this Earth, are you?

Kara Kent’s eyes darkened, and she sighed, “It’s a long story. Don’t you want to call the others so they can hear it too?”

“No, I think it can wait for a few hours. We all need to rest some more. Plus, it looks like the effects of that substance wore off. I need to check your vitals and see what’s going on,” Lena ordered, “I’ll call everyone in a few hours so you can update us on everything.”

Kara Kent smirked, “Yes, ma’am.”

Agent Luthor shook her head and lifted one eyebrow at her, “Just rest, Miss Kent,” and left the room.

“Cute,” Kara whispered to herself, and feeling reenergized, she tried to get some quality sleep.

***

Alex and Lena were back in the comm room. Two pairs of worried eyes were watching the live feed coming from the containment cell where their Kara had been sleeping soundly for the past 45 minutes. 

Before those 45 minutes, Supergirl had been trying without success to remove her enforced handcuffs and break the glass of the containment cell for more than an hour; then, she had collapsed on the small bed. Thanks to the joined efforts of the two Lenas paired with Alex’s knowledge of Earth-38 DEO tech, the women were able to build more red sun lamps around Kara's cell. This enabled them to dampen Kara’s powers, preventing the Kryptonian from breaking the glass and attacking them. But that didn’t mean that the Kryptonian hadn't been trying to break free, though. 

Kara had gone from moments of complete mental clarity where she would cry out for their help in utter despair, to moments of chaos where she trashed around and looked directly at the CCTV camera of her cell, addressing Alex and Lena with harsh words, “I know you two can hear me," she'd said, "I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!” Kara had cried out in anguish, “YOU BOTH SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT I KNOW IT’S NOT TRUE! EVERYONE LEAVES ME; NOBODY LOVES ME! I HATE YOU BOTH!” 

Both Lena and Alex were exhausted and hurt after hearing Kara’s screams and then seeing her suffer under the substance’s influence. Alex knew there was always some truth to what Kara said under Red K’s effect but tried to keep a clear mind and think about their options. The way Kara was behaving, it wasn’t like Lord’s Red K; this was something else. Something worse. Lena had been horrified to see the woman she loved acting like that. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Lena,” Alex placed a comforting arm around Lena’s shoulder, and the younger woman started crying in silence. The redhead could see how much the youngest Luthor loved her sister, “Kara is a fighter,” Alex whispered in Lena’s ear, “we will find a solution, don’t worry.”

Lena nodded and wiped her cheeks, “I know, thank you for this. I-I just never saw Kara so angry.”

Alex looked at her with understanding eyes, “It’s the effects of this substance. She doesn’t mean it all.”

“But-” Lena said.

“How is she doing?” Agent Luthor approached the two women with a worried look followed closely by an exhausted Doctor Danvers.

“She’s okay for now,” Alex answered, “but we need to find a solution before it’s too late.”

Lena nodded worriedly.

“What do you mean before it’s too late?” Doctor Danvers asked.

“Eventually, Kara will be left without morality, patience, rationality, or any cares, whatsoever. Kryptonians can even develop narcissistic tendencies and arrogance,” Lena explained, looking back at the woman she loves, who was now sleeping soundly in her cell.

“After having expressed their negative personality traits fully, Kryptonians become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression. It makes them a danger to everyone around them,” Alex continued, thinking about the incident with Red K of a few years back, “and since you don’t have the proper anti-alien tech on this Earth, we’re pretty much fucked!”

Doctor Danvers let out a long sigh and exchanged a worried look with Agent Luthor.

“On the bright side, our vigilante looks way better,” Agent Luthor informed them, “so we only have one crazy Kryptonian left to worry about!”

“Yes,” Doctor Danvers began, “I checked Miss Kent’s vitals, and it’s like nothing ever happened to her,” Doc said, “no traces of this substance!”

“So, it’s like it got transferred from Kent into our Supergirl,” Alex said, “there must have been some kind of contact during the fight.”

“Probably through heat vision?” Lena suggested.

Director Sawyer entered the comm room with a small backpack on her back, still holding her injured side.

“Maggie! What are you doing out of bed?!” Doctor Danvers chastised her as she went to help her lover.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m fine,” Director Sawyer whispered as she leaned into her girlfriend’s side.

Alex smiled at them. They were making her wish her Maggie was here too for emotional support.

“I have some news regarding the attack on our vigilante: apparently those beam guns used against Kara Kent contain a substance that makes our Kryptonian friends go batshit crazy,” Director Sawyer said as she sat down on a stool, “I had Agent Nahl look into it, and it looks like those guns come from the black market. Agent Nahl analyzed it and found traces of interdimensional travel from Earth-11.”

Dir. Sawyer pulled out a case from her backpack and placed it on the desk. She opened it and showed them the weapon. 

“Wow,” Alex gasped in awe. Everybody looked at her with narrow eyes, “what?! I’m an expert, and this one looks like one sexy gun!”

The Director smiled at her, “Okay, Agent Luthor And Agent Danvers, I need you to analyze this gun and find a possible cure for fighting Kara’s infection.” 

The Agents nodded, “yes, Director.”

“We are still working on identifying how the guns made it into our Earth. Leave that to me; I think, for now, you should focus on healing Supergirl.” Sawyer continued, closing the case and handing it to Agent Luthor.

“I agree,” Alex nodded.

“I do too, but I don’t understand. Why come to this Earth?” Lena asked, looking at Director Sawyer, “How did they know Kara Kent is a Kryptonian and is here? Is she a target? It doesn't make sense.”

“I think it's time to wake our vigilante up and hear what she has to say.” Director Sawyer replied.

***

Dir. Sawyer, Alex, Lena, and Agent Luthor stood all around Kara Kent’s bed, waiting for the dark-haired woman to start speaking. Alex was curious to know more about this version of her sister. Of course, she could see her Kara in this person, but a big part of the dark-haired woman was a mystery.

Kent cleared her throat and massaged her head, “I’m sorry it’s just that I am seeing two Agent Luthors, and it’s making me uncomfortable, I guess? I-I mean in a good way!” She smirked.

Both Lenas blushed at the comment. Agent Luthor rolled her eyes but internally was pleased to know that somehow she affected this woman.

Alex groaned at this version of her sister, “Look at me then, don’t look at them.”

“Or at me,” Director sawyer said, “tell us everything from the start.”

“So, where should I start? I’m from Earth-11, there I was part of a Legion of Heroes, and we were fighting an anti-alien organization called CADMUS. My friends and collaborators are all gone...” Kara explained, looking down, “It’s been six months since I arrived here on this Earth.”

“Y-you said CADMUS?” Alex asked, throwing a glance at Lena.

“Yes, they destroyed my world. I needed to escape. I was lucky a portal materialized near me and decided it was better than death." Kent shrugged, "It took me here on this Earth. Very different world, let me tell you! No aliens, no superheroes. So, I had to hide who I really was. But there was so much unrest and injustice in this world that I decided to help your organization and the police. That’s what I used to do in my world with my team,” Kara Kent sighed, “so that’s why the vigilante act.”

Lena felt a pang in her chest. Had this woman lost her world twice?

“And the file we retrieved, was it real?” Agent Luthor asked.

“That was something I created to live here. However, it’s all true. I am Kara Kent. My world is, well, was more advanced than this because I introduced Kryptonian tech on Earth, and it improved my planet greatly. Sadly, that tech fell into the wrong hands, aka CADMUS, and they destroyed everyone. M-my friends and I… W-we couldn’t save it, so doing whatever I can to help this Earth is the least I can do.”

“But is CADMUS looking for you?” Alex asked. She needed to make sure no one else had followed Kent into this universe, or others.

Kara Kent sighed, “I don’t know, Agent. All I know is that there’s no place for me on Earth-11 anymore. And if they really are looking for me, then we should find a way to block interdimensional travel to and from there.”

Director Sawyer placed a comforting hand on Kent’s shoulder, “We need all the help we can to save Supergirl. What do you know about the beam guns?” She asked.

Kent nodded, “First, can you guys handcuff me or something? I’m getting restless!”

Agent Luthor handcuffed her and handed her a full glass of water.

“Thanks,” Kent said, accepting the glass.

“I think some of the metahumans must have escaped my Earth and followed me. They hit me with that beam gun during that fight. It was awful; I had never seen it before.”

“We found traces of synthetic Red Kryptonite in there; you know anything about that?” Alex asked, looking at her intently.

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense: the metahumans used my tech to enhance their guns back on my Earth. I can try and help you save your friend, it's just... What do I get in return?” Kent asked, her blue eyes fixed on Director Sawyer.

Dir. Sawyer sighed, “If you do your job, you can come and work for the DEO.”

Agent Luthor’s eyes widened at hearing those words, “Director? You would do that?” 

“Yes, Agent Luthor, if Miss Kent is willing to help us and obeys my orders, then yes, I’d want her in our team.” Sawyer replied, curtly, “I am learning how to let go of my biases towards aliens, and I’m sure she’ll be a great help to our DEO.”

“That sounds like fun,” Kent smiled at them, “I’m ready to start whenever you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this story, hope you're all still with me.  
> Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

After the Director had dismissed them and left to have a meeting with the rest of her team, Alex, Lena, and Kara Kent followed Agent Luthor to her lab to start working on a way to reverse Kara’s condition.

“I think we should try to recalibrate the gun’s powers so that if used on Supergirl it will absorb the substance out of her,” Kara Kent told the other women.

Lena stood there in silence as the three women discussed what to do. She wanted to help, she really did. 

But her need to see Kara was stronger than anything else. Lena snuck out of the room with an excuse to use the toilet and, before anyone could see her, she walked towards the room where Kara was. 

“Sorry, I can’t let you in, Miss Luthor. It might be dangerous,” A tall Agent informed her, “Director’s orders.”

Lena sighed, “Please I-I need to see her, I just want to talk to her.” 

“You need to leave if you don’t want to end up in the cell next to the alien,” another DEO Agent told her with a threatening tone.

Lena sighed, “Look, threatening me won’t work. I need to see Supergirl. I need to make sure she’s all right.”

She pulled out Alex’s beam laser gun, “I’m armed, she won’t hurt me. There’s a reinforced cell with Red sun lamps, come on.”

The Agent didn’t look too impressed, “Okay, but I’m calling the Director if I hear anything suspicious.”

“Thank you, Agent.” 

Lena entered the room and walked quickly towards the woman she loved, “Kara,” she whispered.

The blonde looked up and widened her eyes, “Lena, what are you doing here, it could be dangerous.”

“I needed to make sure you were okay,” Lena said placing her palm against the glass cell.

Kara stood up slowly and stood in front of her, placing her hand against hers on the glass, “I love you so much,” Kara’s eyes were shining with tears.

Lena nodded, trying to contain her own, “I love you too,” she whispered, “the others are working on a cure. We’re gonna get you out of here soon.”

Kara trembles trying to contain the sudden rage that was engulfing her body. She let out a breath and looked down at her red boots, “it hurts so bad, Lena.”

“I’m sorry... I-I wish there was something I could do,” Lena said. 

Kara felt her knees go weak and started groaning in pain. Lena gasped when she saw some tiny red veins appear all over Kara’s face and neck, and her eyes going dark.

An evil grin made its way on the blonde’s lips.

“You’re sorry?! Is that true? Spare me your pity, Luthor,” Supergirl spat, “I know deep down inside you despise me because I lied to you since the day I met you. You know very well, _baby,_ that you’re a Luthor and I’m a Super. it will never work out between us.” She laughed enjoying the pain she saw written all over Lena’s face.

“You don’t mean that,” Lena replied, feeling a pang in her chest after hearing Kara’s words.

“This is not you, Kara.” Lena said more to herself than to the other woman.

Kara hummed.

“I bet you’re a good fuck, though. Too bad we still haven’t- you know,” Kara snickered, “I’ve always wanted to ride that pretty face of yours. Wouldn’t you like that, uh Lena?

Lena felt sick to her stomach. This was not how she’d wanted Kara to confess these things to her. “Please, stop! Don’t you-“

“Oh but I know what I want,” Kara hummed, “well, technically we never had time to discuss our deepest desires, haven’t we? Too busy saving the fucking universes!” 

“Please, Kara, this isn’t you. Try to fight this,” Lena begged her.

Kara shook her head, “oh but Lena this is me, the real me. And you don’t get to tell me who I am!”

Kara’s eyes were glowing now. the red sun lamps were preventing her from using her powers completely but still started kicking and punching the glass, trying to break free. Lena took a few steps back, in utter disbelief. Kara surely wasn’t going to hurt her, was she?

***

Back at the lab, Kara Kent and Agent Luthor were waiting for the first results of their testing on the beam guns. 

Alex had noticed that Lena wasn’t with them so she had left to keep an eye on her.

“You really could be an asset to our team,” agent Luthor commented, pleased with the other woman’s knowledge.

Kara lifted one eyebrow, “you sound almost surprised, agent.”

“It’s just that you-” the Irish agent said, “you went through a lot and here you are.”

Kent nodded and sent her a bittersweet smile, “I need to do this to keep my sanity.”

“What I meant is that what you’re doing is admirable, Miss Kent,” agent Luther said, staring into deep blue eyes, “nobody asked you to become a vigilante or help us or the police and yet-”

Kara blushed, “thank you. Please call me Kara?”

Agent Luthor nodded, “only if you call me Lena.”

Kara nodded, “what about when the other Lena is around?” She teased.

Lena huffed, “in that case you call me agent Luthor. I’m really glad that you’re here helping us.”

Kara smiles, “I am too.”

A ring got their attention, “the results.”

“Let’s give this baby a try.” Kara said motioning to the beam gun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I finally got to spend time with my family after the lockdown and didn’t have time to continue writing this. But I’m back so just want to thank everyone who followed my fic. Please feel free to leave me a comment! Stay safe out there.

“Lena! Step away from her! She’s not… She’s dangerous!” Alex’s voice echoed from the entrance. She was furious with those stupid Earth-29 DEO Agents. She couldn’t wait to get back to her Earth! What were they thinking, letting Lena visit her sister!?

Supergirl stopped kicking the glass and let out a full belly laugh as she noticed Alex, “Dear sister! Finally! I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance.”

“Not now, Kara!” Alex replied.

Lena sighed, “I’m sorry, Alex, I just… I needed to see her.”

“I know,” Alex told her with understanding in her eyes.

“Aww, you two look so cute! So sickening, you make me want to puke,” Kara commented with a wicked grin. 

“Lena, we really should go. Kent and Agent Luthor are almost finished with the gun.”

Before Lena could reply, the glass of Kara’s cell started to break. Alex took a quick step in front of Lena’s body but Kara, being faster and all, pushed her sister out of her way. 

“Kara, please!” Lena begged as Kara stood in front of her, “This is not you!”

“Oh, baby, I love when you beg,” Kara said with an evil chuckle. She took Lena in her arms and flew away, breaking every wall in her way. They flew on the top of the DEO building. Lena hated flying but she tried to keep her eyes open to see when this version of her Kara was taking her. This Earth’s DEO was located on a hill overlooking National City. 

Kara landed gently on the concrete top. With a sick smile, she gripped Lena’s neck with one hand and pushed the woman over the edge of the building. Green eyes flashed with hurt and fear as she understood what Kara wanted to do with her. Lena tried to scream but Kara’s grip on her neck was too strong. Silent tears started rolling over Lena’s cheeks. She was horrified that Kara might drop her.

“Lena, Lena, Lena… Would you look at this view? It’s amazing and so romantic, don’t you think?”

Lena knew Kara was still speaking but couldn’t hear her anymore, “K-Kara!”

“Let her go!” Alex’s voice made Kara turn her head. 

Kara Kent used this as a distraction. She landed next to Supergirl and with a quick, powerful kick in the Super's belly, she snatched Lena from her hold.

Alex prayed that their plan was going to work. 

She activated the beam gun and fired at her sister, "Please, fucking work!"

As soon as the green laser hit Kara in the chest, the Super dropped on the floor unconscious. Lena, in Kent's arms, was horrified because Kara looked like death, “Kara! NO!” Lena screamed as Kent gently landed back on the top of the building and let her run to her girlfriend.

“We need to bring her into the medbay now!” Agent Luthor said as she rushed with Lena to Kara's side.

“No! We need to bring her back to Earth-38!” Alex replied with a hard stare, “Think about it, Agent! We have way more equipment to deal with her recovery back on our Earth.”

Kent nodded, “She’s right, Agent Luthor.”

Agent Luthor sighed as she looked at her doppelganger sob over Kara’s unconscious body, "You're right. Go. Before it's too late."

Alex nodded, "Thank you for everything," she said, hugging Agent Luthor and then Kara Kent.

"You know where to find us," Agent Luthor whispered as Alex activated the extrapolator and disappeared with Kara and Lena into the portal. Kara Kent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. She's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," Agent Luthor replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**National City, Earth-38, DEO's Medbay**

"Luthor, you need to rest, my mom is coming to stay with Kara," Alex spoke softly, looking up from her phone.

"Lena," Alex said when she got no reply from the dark-haired woman.

"Alex, I need to-" Lena replied with a long sigh.

"Look, I'm sure my sister would want you to get some sleep and not be a zombie when she wakes up," Alex replied, throwing a glance at the motionless woman on the bed and then focused her gaze back to Lena.

The youngest Luthor looked a mess. Her shirt was crumpled, her hair was up in a hasty ponytail, and she looked pale with dark circles under her eyes. Kara had been in a coma for two days, and Lena had gone home maybe twice for a couple of hours since their latest return from Earth-29.

The door behind Alex opened, and Eliza Danvers came in, wearing a worried look.

Lena turned towards the door, and her eyes widened as she saw Eliza, "Dr. Danvers."

"Lena, honey, I don't want to be rude but, you need to get out of here and get some rest," the older Danvers told her with a soft look in her eyes, which made Lena blush, "go home, take a long shower, have some food, and go to sleep. I promise we will call you as soon as we have more news."

Lena nodded absentmindedly and placed a kiss on Kara's forehead. She knew Kara would want her to rest, but how could she rest when she didn't know if the love of her life was going to survive. As she left the DEO, she saw Detective Sawyer jog towards her.

"Luthor!" Maggie greeted her with an understanding smile, "Any news?"

Lena shook her head, and Maggie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let me drive you home?"

"Thanks, Maggie."

She followed the Detective to her car and got into the passenger seat. The drive to her penthouse was quiet.

Maggie parked her car in the building's private garage. She let out a sigh, "She'll be okay, Lena. J-just try to get some rest, okay?"

Lena nodded. She looked up at Maggie with a pained expression on her face, "I love her, Maggie."

"I know you do. She loves you too, Luthor," the Detective said with a small smile, "She's the strongest being on the p-"

Lena shook her head, "I-I didn't tell her. We didn't get a chance t-to even say that. And now-"

Maggie turned her body towards the CEO as the other woman started sobbing.

The Detective sighed and exited her car. She opened the passenger's door and helped Lena out. Lena let the Detective held her protectively in her arms for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Lena told her, "I'm not usually like this."

"Come on. You're exhausted. Let's get you upstairs, Luthor. You need to rest." Maggie said softly.

Lena, too tired to disagree, nodded, and followed Maggie.

***

A week later, Lena was lying awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling when her phone rang.

She couldn't believe it.

Kara was awake. She was still weak but alive. And safe. Alex told her that there was no trace of that red kryptonite substance in her blood, and both Eliza and Alex wanted the Super to be under observation at the DEO for at least another week.

Lena went to take a quick shower. She then changed into fresh clothes and called her driver.

In 30 minutes or so, she was back at the DEO.

Eliza met her at the entrance, and Lena welcomed her hug, "She's fine, just a bit weak and tired. But alive."

Lena nodded, "Thank you for letting me come here to see her," she confessed when the older woman let her go.

Eliza smiled down at her, "I can see how much you care for my girl. Come on."

The CEO followed Eliza into the medbay, and they spotted Alex, exiting Kara's room, "Hey! You're here. She wants to see you."

Lena gulped and entered the room.

It was mostly dark, apart from the solar lamps that were brightening Kara's bed. The blonde had tears in her eyes when their gazes met.

"Lena," Kara whispered in awe. 

Lena nodded and sat down on the chair that had become so familiar to her in the last few days, "I'm here."

She took one of Kara's hands in hers and smiled through the tears.

"I'm so so sorry, Lena," Kara whispered, "I hope one day you can forgive me f-for how I treated you..."

"It wasn't you, Kara," Lena reassured her.

"But I almost killed you, I was so cruel," Kara let out with a small voice, "I can't even understand why you are here."

Lena sighed. It was now or never, "I'm here because I know it wasn't you, Kara. The substance acted at a cellular level and completely altered your behavior. I know you would never intentionally do anything to harm me."

Kara sobbed harder, and Lena engulfed her in her arms.

"I'm here; you're safe," Lena whispered, "You didn't hurt me."

Kara calmed down a bit. She was still mentally exhausted, but being in Lena's arms was where she wanted to be. Her foggy mind was still trying to wrap itself around the events of the last weeks: parallel universes, evil and good doppelgangers, portals. She knew she needed a break. And maybe, just maybe, Lena needed one too. When Kara sat up on the bed and Lena let go of her and immediately offered her a glass of water, Kara sent a small, grateful smile her way.

"Thanks," Supergirl said before taking a long sip.

"You're welcome," Lena whispered, tucking some of Kara's blonde locks behind her ear.

"Alex said I'd be free to go in a week," Kara said.

Lena nodded.

"I have been thinking a bit about what I want," The blonde trailed off, "and I think that I need a break... from everything."

Lena panicked. A break? That was it then? Of course, the CEO thought to herself.

"Lena?" Kara asked with a small voice, "What's wrong?"

Lena shook her head, "I-I understand. You don't have to explain, Kara." She stood up.

Kara sighed, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Lena looked back into deep blue eyes and then looked down, "I have some things at L-Corp that I need to take care of. You should rest." She knew it was an unfortunate and stupid excuse, but she needed to get away from there.

"Lena, wait," Kara said as she tried to sit up but failed and groaned.

"I'll call you," Lena said with sadness in her voice. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Look, why don't you let me finish first?" Kara said, "This is important!"

Lena sighed and prepared to have her heart shattered. She turned towards Kara but didn't sit down.

"So, I-I was thinking of going to Midvale for a few weeks. I'd love it if you could come too. I think we deserve some peace after everything that we went through?" Kara said quickly because she was afraid that Lena would leave.

Lena's eyebrows shot up, "What? Y-you want me to go to Midvale with you?"

Kara smiled a bit, "Yes. It's the least I can do after I almost tried to kill you."

Lena was speeches. Kara wanted her to spend time with her in Midvale.

"It wasn't you, Kara," Lena said, snapping out of her thoughts and approaching the bed.

Kara took her hand in hers and pulled her down to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know it wasn't exactly me, but I still need to apologize," Kara whispered, her mouth was suddenly really close to Lena's, "and since Eliza will be away for a conference in New York for the whole two weeks, we'll have the house all to ourselves..."

Lena gasped and bit her lower lip, "Kara..."

"And I'll have plenty of ways to apologize," Kara told her with a smirk.

Lena blushed and closed the small distance between them. Kara sighed into the passionate kiss and placed her hands on Lena's hips, guiding the dark-haired woman down on the bed next to her. Lena moaned, "Kara... shouldn't... you... rest?" She asked between kisses.

Kara groaned, "But I like this better."

Lena chuckled and caressed her blonde locks. When they parted, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry I acted like I wanted to leave earlier... I got scared," Lena said and quickly kissed her again.

"I-I love you," Kara said quietly, looking into intense green eyes.

"I love you too, Kara," Lena replied, "I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Lena," Kara whispered, "This... Being with me, it's not easy. There will be times when I won't be able to talk to you cause I'm in another universe," she rolled her eyes, "or when I'll be unreachable, or hurt again."

Lena bit her lower lip and nodded, "I know. But I don't want to think about that."

"We both know that's going to happen," Kara said with a serious face, "but there will also be times when we get to be like this, just the two of us, and I promise you I'll do anything to support you and protect you. Always."

Lena smirked, "Is that a proposal, Supergirl?"

Kara blushed, "Shut up." she said, and then added with a hopeful expression, "Lena Luthor, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lena kissed her again and rested her forehead against Kara's when they parted, "Yes, I'm in. But only if you'll be mine, Danvers."

"Danvers, uh?" Kara grinned.

Lena shrugged, "I spent a lot of time with Detective Sawyer, what can I say?"

Kara laughed out loud, "I see. Well, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Suddenly, a bright blue light engulfed the room, and two familiar figures stepped out of the colorful portal.

"Please, not again?" Lena whispered to Kara as they hid their faces from the bright light.

"Supergirl! Happy to see you're awake!" 

Lena lifted one eyebrow as she eyed a version of Kara, who she had never seen before and as expected Agent Lena Luthor next to this short-haired Kara.

"Superwoman? Agent Luthor?" Kara asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Superwoman?" Lena echoed in confusion.

Kara nodded.

"Yes, nice meeting you. I'm from Earth-23," the short-haired blonde explained with a dazzling smile at her wife's doppelganger. She smirked at seeing the couple so close on the small bed.

Agent Luthor snickered, "We just wanted to make sure you were alive and let you know that things on my Earth are back to normal. Superwoman here helped us."

"That's good to hear," Kara said, "For a second there, I thought you both needed my help again."

"What's going on here?!" An angry-looking Alex entered the medbay with a smirking Maggie in tow.

"Nothing, just having some friends over, Alex!" Kara rolled her eyes, and Lena smiled.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you can't be here," Alex told Superwoman and Agent Luthor, "Supergirl needs to rest. You can come back in a week or so."

In the meantime, Maggie had gone to hug both Agent Luthor and Superwoman.

"How's the wife?" The Detective asked with a smirk.

"Busy with work; you know how she can be," Superwoman laughed.

Maggie nodded.

"Hey!" Agent Luthor gave Superwoman a little punch, "If she's not here, she must have something important to do!"

"And where's your lovely Kara Kent?" Maggie asked Agent Luthor with a teasing smile.

Agent Luthor didn't reply, she just blushed a little and the others laughed.

Alex groaned, knowing that nobody was going to listen to her, "Doppelgangers," she muttered to herself as she walked to her sister's side and started checking her vitals.

Lena and Kara looked at each other and smiled tenderly.

Yes, their life wasn't going to be easy, but they knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.

_**fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following and liking this story. I had fun writing this.  
> Check out my other SC ff if you have time!;)  
> Stay safe out there!


End file.
